A Family Affair
by Scarycarri
Summary: A snowbarry AU. Barry meets Caitlin a new doctor working at his fathers hospital. She's the girl of his dreams but she's dating another. Will Barry fight for her or will he let her go? Please comment, I need the validation. Thanks. Update-decided to change rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood in his father's 4th floor office at Central City Hospital. He gazed out the window admiring the view. He could see Central City Park, and as he watched the families play he got lost in thought.

He was jarred out of his daydreams when he heard a quick knock on the door. Without waiting for an invitation the door was opened by a pretty young women with auburn brown hair flowing around her face in waves. "Henry are you in here?" she said without looking up from the patient charts in her arms.

"He's not here yet." He said with a flirty smile.

She quickly looked up hearing the unfamiliar voice. She looked at the handsome young man with dark hair and a long thin frame, in front of her. "Oh. Sorry." She quickly looked him over then asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Barry. Barry Allen. Henry's son." He held out his hand for a handshake and suddenly realized she was still holding the arm full of charts. He quickly put his hand down and flushed slightly with embarrassment. "Oh sorry. Can I help you with those?"

She looked down at the charts forgetting she was even holding them. She was mesmerized by his gorgeous green eyes. She stared into them a moment too long, then it was her turn to blush.

"Oh my yes. Thank you so much." She handed him the charts and as his fingers grazed her arm a zap of electricity shocked them both. "Ouch!" they said in unison. "I hate it when that happens." Barry said putting the charts on Henry's desk. She nodded her head in agreement, still unable to tear herself away from the emerald pools of his eyes.

He once again held out his hand to her, and she took it trying to remember her name.

"I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow. Its very nice to meet you." She finally said.

They shook hands slowly as he gave her a crooked smile and said, "It's very nice to meet you too, Dr. Snow." He gazed into her warm brown eyes and felt something stir deep inside.

They were still shaking hands when Barry's father walked into his office. They dropped their hands as soon as they heard him enter. His father stared at them for a moment, then said, "Barry, I see you've met our bright new star."

"Henry stop." Caitlin gave him a small shove then glanced between both men. "You're embarrassing me."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You graduated top of your class. Nothing wrong with a little bragging about the best and brightest working for me. " He smiled brightly at her and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

Caitlin sighed heavily, and said "Well I best be going." She looked over at Barry, "It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again." Barry nodded with a smile and gave her small wave. She turned to Henry, "Call me if you have any questions regarding those patients." She smiled shyly before exiting the room.

Once Caitlin was gone Henry turned to Barry, "Well son, you're late again." He started, a little irritation in his tone. "I was waiting for you here when I got a call to round on a patient, so I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Sorry Dad. I just got here when Cait, I mean Dr. Snow walked in. She seems nice." Barry fidgeted by running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, she's very nice and I like…working with her." Henry was browsing through the charts on his desk.

Barry waited for his dad to say something, but when he didn't, Barry cleared his throat and asked, "Where do you want to go for lunch today?" They had a traditional weekly lunch together ever since Barry's mother died when he was eleven.

"Someplace quick. I have a hectic afternoon. I have a board meeting then surgery at 4:00."

"How about Big Belly Burger. Their just down the street." Barry motioned out the window behind him.

"The doctor in me says that stuff will kill you, but I'm starving so lets go." Henry clapped Barry on back and they laughed happily.

They sitting, quietly eating, when Henry said, "So what do you think of Caitlin?" as he wiped special sauce off his chin.

"She seems nice. I only just met her. Why? You trying to set me up?" Barry said jokingly, then grabbed a mouthful of fries.

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just curious." Henry was silent for a few minutes while he carefully thought of the next thing he wanted to say. "You want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't think I can handle big belly burger two meals straight." Barry said quietly releasing a belch.

"I mean a real restaurant. With cloth napkins and everything. What do you say?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Barry got very suspicious. His dad was never good at giving news he thought Barry couldn't handle. "What's this all about anyway?"

"What a dad can't take his son out to for a nice meal? Just call it a make up for the quick lunch." Henry took a long drag off his soda.

"Ok." Barry said happily. "When and where Pop?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Lets go to that little Italian place on 10th street. I love their lasagna. How's 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me." Barry shoved the last bite of his burger in his mouth.

They finished their meal in silence then hugged their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Barry was working quietly in his lab at Central City police department. He was the head CSI for the forensics department.

"What's going on Barry?" The young uniformed cop said as he walked into the lab.

"Just working that evidence from the hit and run this morning." Barry looked up to greet his best friend. "What's up with you Joe?"

Joe had ebony skin with dark hair and dark eyes. He and Barry have been best friends since childhood. Joe had always been physically bigger than Barry, so he protected him from the bullies in school, and Barry in turn, helped Joe with his school work.

"Traffic duty, again." Joe said sadly. Joe stared off into nothing imagining the day he would get his detective shield. "I'm gonna be a detective one day. Just watch. And I'm gonna be the best detective in Central City." He smiled brightly.

"Well for right now you'll have to settle for being the best uniform cop in Central City. You know traffic duty is no joke. How else are people supposed to know when to go. Its not like they have these things with red and green lights, right?" Barry looked down trying to hide his laughter.

"I see you laughing white shadow. You better stop cause I may be on traffic duty but I still have a gun." Joe raised his eyebrow at Barry and they both started laughing till they cried.

"Hey uh…not to change the subject but…I met a girl today." Barry said wiping away a tear.

"Oh yeah…Its about time." Joe gave Barry a big smile, and motioned his hands in a come on action. "Details my man…details."

"She's a doctor over at my dad's hospital. She looks around my age really smart, nice legs, nice eyes." Barry said dreamily.

"Forget the eyes, how are the tits?" Joe held his hands up to his chest as if he was cradling a pair breasts.

Barry acted offended, "I'm a gentleman Joe. I wasn't paying attention to that."

"Bullshit!"

"Ok, OK." Barry said giving in. "She did have nice tits. Not too big not too small."

"Like Goldie Locks. Juuusssttt right." Joe nodded his head trying to picture them. Then they both laughed again.

* * *

Barry was running late to the restaurant. He knew his dad would already be waiting for him. He was led to the table where his dad was sitting, and he was accompanied by a woman with wavy brown hair. Her back was facing Barry so he wasn't sure who it was.

His dad caught sight of him, stood up, and waved him over. He gave his dad a hug then took his seat next to his dad. When he sat down he saw that the women was Caitlin.

Barry was caught off guard and said, "Dad I thought you said you weren't going to fix me up." He knew his dad was up to something. He turned to Caitlin and , "No offense. Your very nice and pretty but I'm just not looking for a girlfriend right now."

Caitlin blushed, and Henry laughed heavily. "No son. I'm not setting you up." He reached over and grabbed Caitlin's hand, "I'm introducing you to my new girlfriend." He smiled brightly and gazed lovingly at her.

Barry was dumbstruck. He stared from his dad to Caitlin to their embracing hands back to his dad.

"Oh…" was all he could say. He felt his face get hot and regretted opening his big mouth. Then he heaved heavily as he thought back to his comment about her tits.

"It's just, I haven't dated since your mother, and Caitlin reminds me of her." Henry continued. He looked back at his son and gave him a small smile. "She's smart and kind and beautiful. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about your old man dating again." He paused briefly, "And a younger woman at that."

"Dad you deserve to be happy. Really." Barry said faking a huge smile. He wanted his dad to happy, but not with someone his own age. Was that the only reason?

"I hope we can be friends." Caitlin chimed in reaching over and taking Barry's hand. He felt that stirring inside again. "I don't know a lot of people in Central City and I would really like to get to know you." She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart hurt.

Barry continued to smile as fake as he could manage. "I would like to get to know you too." He thought for sure they would see through him, but they didn't. They just stared at each other and Barry got a bad taste in his mouth.

"You know, I'm just the third wheel here." Barry said. "I think I'm gonna go and let you guys have a nice dinner alone." Barry couldn't get up fast enough.

"I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable son." Henry pleaded. He tried to grab Barry's hand but he was out of his chair too fast. "You can't help who you love."

"Its not that Dad." Barry lied. "I just don't want to intrude." He lend in and gave his dad a quick hug, then raised his hand to wave goodbye to Caitlin, "Very nice to see you again Dr. Snow."

He rushed out of the restaurant wishing he had some sort of supersonic running power, because all he wanted, was to get home and forget the fact that he had a crush on his dad's new girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know some of you are confused on how this can be a SnowBarry story if Caitlin is dating Barry's dad. I know it may seem like a weird concept but love isn't wrapped up in cute little bow. Its messy and complicated and heartbreaking. I wanted to show that. I wanted to show that sometimes you can't help who you love…no matter how much it might hurt. There will be plenty of SnowBarry moments I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Barry was in his lab processing evidence, quietly mumbling to himself, "I'm such an idiot!" He wandered to the other side of the room and placed his sample into the DNA sequencer. "I knew my dad was up to something, lets call it a make up for lunch." He said in a mocking tone. "He is so full of shit. And she's so pretty." He whispered, then placed his hands on counter and hung his head down as he waited for the test results.

Caitlin stood in the doorway of Barry's lab. His back was to the door, so she was able to watch him softly talking to himself for a few minutes. She wondered what got him so flustered, but had to stifle a laugh when Barry hit the counter with the ball of his fist, then cursed when he hurt his hand.

She knocked quietly to announce her presence then glided into the lab. "I'm sorry to just drop by. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Caitlin said. Barry froze when he heard her voice. _Oh God! Did she hear any of that?_ The thought made his face feel hot and red.

He spun quickly to see her standing in front of his lab table. She was wearing a pretty pale pink sundress that accentuated her breasts, and showing off her sun kissed skin. She wore opened toe sandals and he could see her manicured toes, painted the same pale pink of her dress. She held a small shawl that she used to cover her shoulders when she left her house in the morning. Barry stared at her in silence, drinking in her soft beauty.

"Barry? Are you OK?" Caitlin said when he didn't say anything. She was getting a little concerned. _Maybe I'm interrupting something. Or maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me,_ she thought.

Barry shook his head and blurted out, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm great. Couldn't be better. How are you?" _I sound so stupid. I hope she didn't hear anything I said and if she did please God strike me down now,_ he thought. He glanced up quickly waiting for lightning to strike. When it didn't come he breathed a little easier.

"I'm good thanks." She giggled softly and stepped closer to him. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she thought, _I love his nervousness. He is just too adorably geeky._

He could smell her perfume the closer she came. _She smells so good. Is that lilies?_ Barry thought. He was at loss for words, unable to think of anything other than how he wanted to touch her. He hoped she would pick up the conversation so he would stop looking like a complete fool.

As if reading his mind Caitlin said, "I think we kinda got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I would like to make it up to you."

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and said "You don't have to do that. We're fine. Really. I just need to get used to the idea of my dad dating. That's all. It just kinda freaked me out last night, that's all. Really." _Did I say that's all twice? Oh my God she's going to think I'm an idiot._

She ignored his trepidation, "Well if not to make it up to you, how about we get to know each other a little better. I would love to take you to lunch?" she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Barry got anxious thinking he would not be able to be in the same room with this woman, let alone sit together and have lunch. His heart started to pound against his chest, as he watched her nimble fingers brushing through her sweet smelling hair.

Barry swallowed hard, "I would love to but," he held up a Big Belly Burger bag. "I grabbed lunch already. I have a lot of work to get done today. Raincheck?"

She wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Well if you can't do lunch, how about dinner? Henry is on call tonight so my brother is coming over to my place for pizza and a movie. What do ya say?" She bounced a little with excitement.

 _Oh great, her house, with her. How do I get out of this one?_ Barry couldn't think of an excuse to get out of dinner, or maybe he didn't want to. He did want to get to know Caitlin better, if not for him, then at least for his dad. "I can't turn down pizza. Sure. What time?"

"7:30. Here's my address." She handed him a small piece of paper she had jotted her phone number and address on. "Call me if you can't make it." She was happy he had decided to come over. She wanted to get to know him better, he seemed like a really sweet guy.

"What's the movie?" Barry asked before she left the room.

"I don't know. My brother always surprises me. See ya then." She gave him a small wave.

As Caitlin was walking out of the lab Joe was walking in. His eyes followed Caitlin as she walked down the hall then out of site.

"Oh damn! She's got It going on. Who was that Barry? Was that the girl you met yesterday? She's smokin hot and an ass that don't quit." Joe said smacking the air as her ass was right in front of him.

"Stop that. And yes that is the girl I met yesterday." Barry said with a hint of sadness.

"So what did she want? Did you slip her the tongue?" Joe said teasingly sticking his tongue out.

"You're such a child." Barry laughed. "No I didn't slip her the tongue. You wanna know why?"

"Because you're a pussy and you won't make a move?"

"No! Shut up, I'm not a pussy. She's my dads new girlfriend. Can you believe that?"

"No way. Henry's hitting that? Way to go Henry." Joe looked back at the doorway picturing Caitlin walking away.

"No. No. Not way to go Henry. What is he doing dating a girl her age. He's old enough to be her father." Barry was getting agitated.

"You don't care about the age difference," Joe knew Barry too well. "You care that he got to her first."

"No I don't." Barry turned his back and sulked off to the other side of the room and tinkered with the equipment.

"Fine you don't care he got to her first." Joe let the subject go for now. "If she's dating your dad then what did she want with you?" he asked trying to get Barry to talk again.

"She wanted to take me to lunch, but I already ate so she invited me to her house for dinner tonight." Barry said still sulking in the corner, his back facing Joe.

"Oh really? Do you think she's into like father and son stuff?" Joe probed.

"Eeewwww no!" Barry finally turned to look at Joe. "You have been watching way too much porn. She wants to get to know me better, and I think I should get to know her too."

"So you want to get to know her huh?" Joe said slyly.

"You know its not like that. What's up with you? You've been pushing me ever since I told you about her." Barry crossed his arms, and stood pensive.

"I'm not pushing, its just…Its been 2 years since my sister broke your heart. I think its time for you to get out there. Start living again." Joe wanted his friend back. Barry hadn't been the same since the break up.

"I know its been a long time, but I still love her Joe. I'm just not ready to let someone else in." Barry slowly walked to his desk and slumped down into his chair.

"I know it may seem like it, but you are ready. I saw that look in your eyes when you told me about her." Joe tried to reassure him.

"I just don't know…" Barry ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "She is pretty though, right?"

A smile spread across Joe's lips, "Yeah. She's very pretty. Just don't get any ideas, you know I think she's seeing someone we know."

Now walked over to Barry and gave him a big brother hug. "You're gonna figure it out bro. And even if you don't, I'll still be there for you."

"Thanks Joe. Love you man."

"Love you too Bar. I gotta get going." Joe walked out leaving Barry alone with his thoughts again.

Barry stared out his big bay windows and thought about Iris West. He had been in love with her since the day they met when they were kids. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched her from a far, always being her friend and a shoulder to cry on.

Until one day, he finally got up the courage to ask her to the senior prom, and to his amazement she said yes. She loved him back he was elated. They starting dating and were inseparable.

Barry would never do anything without Iris until, he went to college. At first she would call him everyday, and tell him everything. Then the calls were every other day, then once a week. Then not at all.

Barry knew Joe was right. Things had changed and he knew he needed to move on, but wasn't sure if he had the strength to. He had been obsessing over a relationship that died a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, just wanted to let you know I really appreciate all of you who follow my story. I also wanted to let everyone know that I have decided to change the rating of the story to mature.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Barry arrived at Caitlin's apartment on time at 7:30. He left work early and agonized over what to wear. Casual? Laid back? Pajamas? He finally decided jeans and a plan red tee shirt would be fine.

When Caitlin answered the door with her hair up on a ponytail and wearing grey sweatpants and a matching tee shirt he was thankful he went casual.

"Hey! You're on time. Your dad said you were always late." she said opening the door. "I'm so glad you could make it." She leaned in and gave him a friendly hug.

Barry hugged her back, his heart started to flutter, feeling her body against his. She was slightly shorter than him without heels on, and he bent his head down slightly, taking a small whiff of her hair.

"Did you just smell my hair?" Caitlin asked as she slightly pulled away with a playful smile on her lips.

Barry tried to play it off, "What? Pppfffttt, no. I felt like I was going to sneeze. I think your hair tickled my nose."

"Oh ok. Sorry." Caitlin still had her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't rip herself away from his eyes. The sparkling emerald pools that had hypnotized her when they first met still held her captive.

"Outta the way dinner and a movie coming through." The voice coming from behind Barry snapped Caitlin out of her trance, and she released the air in her lungs she didn't realize she was holding.

Barry moved out of the doorway to make room for the person holding a huge pizza box with a DVD on top.

"Barry this Cisco." Caitlin motioned to him as he moved passed Barry to set the pizza box down on the coffee table. "Cisco this Barry. Henry's son."

"Nice to meet you." Barry said holding out his hand for a handshake. "So your Caitlin's brother?" he asked noticing no family resemblance. Cisco was a little shorter than Caitlin, had shoulder length straight black hair and brown caramel skin. He wore faded jeans with a tee shirt that said Han shot first.

Cisco grabbed Barry's hand then looked at Caitlin and laughed, "You gotta stop telling people I'm your brother. We look nothing alike. It weirds them out."

"But you're my brother from another mother." Caitlin said trying to sound cool and crossing her arms like a hood.

Cisco's mouth dropped open and burst out with laughter. "Never say or do that again because you are the whitest person I know." He was able to say once his laughter subsided.

"Shut up." Caitlin said acting offended. Barry watched the two friends hug then plop themselves down on the couch. He couldn't help but love their interaction. The playful banter, the comradery that reminded him of his friendship with Joe.

Caitlin looked back at Barry still standing near the door. "What are doing silly? Come in. Sit. Eat. Watch movie. Have some fun. That's what you're here for."

Barry got a little red in the face, feeling foolish for just standing there and watching his new friends fight over who gets the bigger piece of pizza. He slowly walked over to the big Laz-E-Boy chair next to the couch and took a seat.

"So your Henry's son huh?" Cisco started when Barry sat down. "What do you think of the age difference between my _sister_ and your dad?" Cisco stole a quick glance at Caitlin.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled. "You promised you wouldn't bring any of that up."

Cisco waved her away and waited for Barry's answer.

Barry flustered for a moment, not wanting to say his true feelings. He wanted to say he wished his dad had never met her. He wished he had the courage to say how he really felt about Caitlin. "I don't know. As long as there happy. Sometimes you can't help who you love. It just happens." Barry thought that was what they both wanted to hear with a small slice of truth.

"I want Caitlin to be happy, I do, but I just wish she would be with someone...more like you." Cisco said motioning to Barry then turning back to the pizza.

Barry saw the uncomfortable look on Caitlin's face and thought he should lighten the mood a little. "Well you don't know me. I could be a serial killer, or someone who wears black socks with sandals."

Both Caitlin and Cisco burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Cisco said. "It could be worse."

Caitlin gave Cisco a dirty look, then to show the matter was finished she asked, "So what movie did you bring tonight? You didn't write anything on the disc."

"It's one of your favorites. A classic." Cisco tapped his finger to his chin, waiting for Caitlin to guess. She sat puzzled for a moment. Barry was worried it was going to be some chick flick snorefest. He remembered Iris would always drag him to some stupid movie with Matthew McConaughey and him trying to get the girl or not get the girl. He hated it. She never wanted to see something he suggested.

"Can I get a hint? There are so many good classics." Caitlin struggled to think of the movie. Her mind was clouded with what Cisco said. She thought Barry was handsome and he had been a gentleman the few times they met, but Henry was safe, and she needed safe right now.

"Ok. I'll give you a hint. Dead or alive,"

"You're coming with me." They both said imitating Robocop.

"Oh cool! I love Robocop. It's the original right. Not the crappy remake." Caitlin pointed a finger a Cisco.

"Of course! I'm not a savage." Cisco took a big bite of pizza.

"Robocop, huh? You guys like science fiction and action movies?" Barry asked trying to get some pizza himself.

"Who needs a chick flick when you can see Robocop blowing away the bad guys? Is that ok? What kind of movies are you into." Caitlin asked.

"Oh yeah. I love sci-fi. I just haven't met too many girls that like it too." Barry said as a smile crept onto his lips.

"Well you've been hanging out with the wrong girls." Caitlin said giving him a big smile.

They sat back with their pizza and started watching the movie. Barry would glance over at Caitlin every few minutes. She was engrossed in the movie, so she didn't seem to notice him.

Cisco noticed him though. He could see Barry staring at her every few minutes and decided to do a little interrogating.

"So, Barry." Cisco said breaking Barry's concentration on Caitlin. "What do you do? You know, for work."

"I'm a CSI with the Central City police." Barry said trying to play off that he wasn't looking at Caitlin.

"Very cool job. I've seen CSI on TV. Exciting stuff." Cisco shoved the last bite of pizza in his mouth.

"What you do Cisco?" Barry thought it'd be polite to continue the conversation.

Cisco finished chewing and swallowed the piece he was working on, "I'm a mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R. labs."

"Really? I've always wanted to go there." Barry got a little excited and he was able to pull his focus away from Caitlin. "What's it like to work there? Do you know Harrison Wells?"

"Its very cool. Always something new going on. And yes I know Dr. Wells. I could introduce you if you'd like?" Cisco said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God! That would be fantastic. What's he like? Is he quiet and mysterious? Or is his fun? Is he a good boss? Is he really that smart?" Barry couldn't help himself, he was a big fan of Dr. Wells.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow you're roll there fanboy." Cisco said trying to calm Barry down. "Yes he's very smart and a good boss. He can be a little mysterious but all smart men are. I'll take you there tomorrow. You can make your own opinion."

"Thanks so much. That's just…oh my God I can't believe I'm going to meet Dr. Wells. This is the best night ever!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's great. Now if you girls are done talking I'd like to finish watching the movie in quiet." Caitlin said with a playful hint of attitude as she curled her feet up on the couch.

Barry couldn't contain his excitement. He was restless in the big easy chair thinking about meeting Dr. Wells. He was glad to have a distraction from Caitlin.

They finished watching the movie and Caitlin made coffee. They talked for a few hours getting to know one another.

Barry was surprised to find out Caitlin used to work with Cisco at S.T.A.R. labs, but they were vague about why she wasn't there anymore. That is something he'd have to find out another time.

He really liked Cisco. He was very down to earth and easy to talked to. He could see them becoming very good friends.

He and Caitlin had a lot in common. They liked the same movies, the same food, even the same music. He and Iris were so different. She was the dominating one in the relationship. He thought he was so lucky to have her, that's the way it should be.

It was strange to meet a girl who liked the same off the wall things he did. He liked it, and he knew he liked Caitlin a little more than he should.

"Oh man look at the time." Cisco said as he stretched his achy limbs.

"Yeah. I gotta go to." Barry said getting out of the big easy chair. "What time do you want to get together tomorrow?" he asked Cisco.

"Here are my digits. Give me a call tomorrow. I'll let you know." Cisco gave Barry a big friendly hug. "You're a pretty cool guy Barry Allen." Cisco gave Caitlin a hug too then let himself out.

Barry and Caitlin were alone. They smiled at each other in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, when Barry said, "He's great. I really like Cisco."

Caitlin smiled, "Yeah he's defiantly one of the good ones. You're a good one too. I'm really glad you came over tonight. I hope we can do it again."

"Absolutely. I like hanging out with you guys. My friends don't really like the same movies I do so its cool having someone who does." Barry gave her a crooked smile, and her heart fluttered in a way she wasn't prepared for.

He leaned in to give her hug goodbye. She smiled and hugged him back holding onto him a little longer then she should.

"Do you need some help cleaning up?" Barry asked as he pulled out of their hug.

"No. Paper plates and a couple of coffee cups are no big deal. I got it." Caitlin said reassuring him. He gave her a look that said OK, then walked out the door.

The cool night air felt good against his warm skin. It helped him clear his mind. He needed to think of what he would say to Joe tomorrow. He didn't want to tell Joe he was right. He did need to move on, and he did, because he was in love with Caitlin.

* * *

Barry lay in his bed thinking what he was going to do about his feelings for Caitlin. He didn't want to love her. He just couldn't help the connection he felt when he was around her.

He wanted his dad to be happy, he deserved it. It had been 14 years side his mom died and his dad never dated anyone. Now they both love the same woman.

He was jarred out his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He strained to see the figure in the doorway. "Dad? Is that you?" he whispered.

"No. It's not him." Caitlin said as she slowly crept towards his bed.

"Caitlin what are doing here?" he tried to sound stern in the whisper. A bright beam of moon light shined down illuminating her naked body. "Whoa! Caitlin! What are you doing?" he asked again. She reached the foot of his bed and started to crawl towards him. "Something we both want." She whispered softly.

She pulled the blanket and sheet covering him aside, and ran her experienced hands all over his body. He closed his eyes, savoring the pleasure of her touch. She started kissing his bare chest then ran butterfly kisses down his torso. He let out a small moan, as she licked his waist, then used her teeth to pull down his boxer shorts.

"No, Caitlin, this is wrong. We shouldn't." Barry tried to reason, tried to stop her, but her touch was intoxicating, he couldn't resist.

He reached around and grabbed her bare ass, and gave it a small squeeze. She let out a sigh and took his erect length in her mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her ass harder at the immense pleasure of her warm wet mouth.

He closed his eyes again as she ravished him, teasing and licking and sucking his cock. He reached down and gently ran his fingers along her wet folds finding her clit, making a small muffled moan escape her throat.

He felt a churning deep inside as she relentlessly suckled at his cock. He knew he was getting close to release. He wanted her to come too. He parted her dripping folds and inserted two fingers inside her. She welcomed his fingers, moving her hips. Her silky opening pulsated and gripped his fingers as pulverized her G spot making her body tremble.

He felt her come on his fingers and he released in her mouth. His body convulsed from the ecstasy of his climax. Caitlin looked up him and smiled as she wiped her chin. "My turn." She whispered.

Barry bolted up right, waking from the dream. He was soaked with sweat, and his sheets needed to be changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barry sat in his bed still dazed from his vivid dream. His skin felt cold and clammy from sweat and ejaculate. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

He peeled off his sweat soaked tee shirt and boxer shorts leaving them in a heap on the floor in his bedroom. He slowly and quietly walked to the bathroom feeling the cool night air on his skin, giving him a small shiver.

He shut and locked the bathroom door as quietly as possible. He turned the shower water on, leaving the hot water mostly off. He let the cool water wash over him, keeping his face in down pore, while he thought about his dream.

At first he didn't know what to think about it. Was it a metaphor for something he wanted? Was he just horny or did it mean he wanted to have sex with Caitlin? Thinking her name made him think about the scent of her hair, her smile, her laugh, her body. He started to feel a warmth growing in pit of his stomach. Even with his eyes closed he could feel his erection growing harder. He stroked his length picturing her face. Kissing her lips. Touching her soft skin. He stroked faster remembering the dream. How her naked body glistened in the moonlight. He stroked harder, picturing her lips wrapped around his cock. He whispered her name as he came again.

"Barry? Are you OK?" Henry asked as he knocked in the bathroom door quietly.

Shit! He thought to himself. "Yeah dad. I'm fine. Just had a weird dream." Barry tried to play it cool as his orgasm rippled through his body tremble in the shower.

"You want to talk about it?" his father was concerned hoping the nightmares about his mother hadn't returned.

"No." _Yeah Dad lets talk about how I just jerked off to thought of your girlfriend._ "It just got really hot in my room and I needed a shower." He hoped his dad would buy it and go back to bed.

"Ok. Call me if you need me. Goodnight." Henry stood at the bathroom door a moment, then went back to bed closing his bedroom door behind him.

Barry stood in the shower his body trembling from his release. He loved Caitlin and it was torturing him that his dad did too. He thought maybe he should talk with his dad, but then thought against it. Why ruin his dad's happiness with a one sided affection. Caitlin didn't love Barry, she loved Henry. He didn't want to destroy that.

* * *

Barry sat next to the spinning centrifuge feeling tired and distracted from lack of sleep, his dream and his feelings for Caitlin. He couldn't sleep the rest of night fearing what other dreams would plague his mind. He stared off into the distance trying not imaging the life they could have together.

Joe walked into the lab excited for some details of Barry's dinner last night. He saw Barry lost in thought and said, "Barry? You OK?"

Barry jumped out of his chair knocking a glass beaker onto the floor shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He glanced down at the beaker then to Joe, "Shit. Hey Joe."

"Are you OK? You seem a little off." Joe said as he knelt down to help Barry pick up the small glass shards.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Barry didn't want to go into detail. He wasn't sure he should tell Joe about his dream.

"Bro, its me I know something is wrong with." Joe pushed.

"Everything ok in here?" a pretty young blonde officer asked seeing the two men on the floor looking very intent at each other.

Barry glanced up at the young officer, "Yeah, everything's fine here. Just a little broken glass. Can I help you?"

Joe stood up depositing the glass shards on top of Barry's lab table. He walked over to the officer and said, "Barry this is my new partner Patty Spivot. Patty this is Barry Allen. He is our CSI and my best friend." She smiled a big toothy grin and held out her hand for Barry to shake.

Barry dumped the glass he was holding into the waste basket and shook Patty's hand.

"Ouch!" She said pulling her hand back sharply. "I think you still had a small piece on your hand."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Barry quickly grabbed her hand giving her a small smile. She was mesmerized by his hypnotic bright green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he ran his nimble fingers gingerly over the soft pink flesh of her hand. She thought he was very handsome, and smelled like musky rain. He was tall and lean. His hair was the color of chocolate, and a little messy, almost wind blown. _I wonder if he's seeing anyone,_ she thought.

Barry inspected the flesh of her hand searching for the small glass fragment. He picked up a pair of tweezers, and carefully plucked out the bothersome piece. "There. Is that better?"

"My hero. Thank you." She said staring wantonly into his emerald green eyes. She held onto his hand for a few moments longer, not wanting to release the hand that gave her stomach butterflies. She could feel her face flush with warmth and she couldn't stop smiling.

Barry pulled his hand away from Patty's grip, and the three of them stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

Barry broke the awkward silence when he said, "Well… I better get back to work."

"Yeah sorry," Joe said. He glanced between his best friend and his new partner. He noticed the change in Patty's demeanor after meeting Barry.

He suddenly remembered his whole reason for coming to see Barry, "I just wanted to see how things went last night."

"It went fine." Barry turned around not wanting to elaborate on the subject any further. He tried to look busy by moving slides and test tubes around.

"That's it?!" Joe questioned. "That's all you have to say?" Joe waited for an explanation. Before he could question Barry further his and Patty's walkies screamed to life requesting officer assistance. "Hey we gotta go, but I want details about last night. I'll come by after work tonight. Ok?"

"Yeah ok. See ya Joe." Barry said not bothering to turn around.

"I was very nice to meet you Barry." Patty said as she walked out the door. She lingered in the doorway wanting one last glance, but Barry just continued to work.

* * *

Barry sat at home watching the fire in the fireplace flicker and pop. Feeling the heat of the flames on his skin fueling his thoughts about Caitlin. What she was doing tonight? Was she with his dad? How could he let himself fall for her?

 _Because she's beautiful, funny and smart, that's how._

He stood up feeling restless. he paced back and forth angry with himself. Angry with his dad. Angry with Caitlin. He stared into the fire again hoping he would find a solution. Find guidance.

There was a knock at the door, "Barry? You home?" Joe called from outside the door.

"Yeah Joe. It's open." Barry didn't move away from the comforting heat of the fire.

Joe walked into the house noticing all the lights were out and Barry was by the fireplace looking like he wanted to jump into the fire. "Hey man, what is up with you? You won't talk to me, then you dis Patty. I know you just met her but that's just not like you. I know when something is bothering you." Joe had walked up to Barry and tried to get his attention off the hypnotizing fire.

Barry couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down in front of the only person he knew he could, "I love her Joe." Barry still not looking Joe in the face as hot tears formed in his eyes, threatening to break free.

"What? Who? This chick that's seeing your dad?" Joe questioned. He hated seeing his friend in this much pain.

"Yes! Her name is Caitlin. We have a lot in common and she is funny and beautiful and I..." Barry slumped back down on the couch.

"Ok. Let's slow things down here." Joe sat down next to Barry, wanting to help him through whatever he needed. "There is obviously something you are not telling me. I know she's hot, but to put you through this, there's got to be more. Time to spill. Come on, talk to me like we're a couple of girls."

Barry snorted a laugh, "When we first met there was this spark." Barry started.

"I know you think there was something there." Joe tried to rationalize.

"No not a metaphorical spark. A real spark. She was holding these charts and I tried to help her with them, and when I touched her we shocked each other. I thought she was so beautiful, she walked into my dad's office with her hair a little messy from work. Her eyes are so warm and comforting, I just wanted to stare into them all day. Then my dad takes me to dinner and tells me their dating. Surprise. I know I keep saying I'm not ready to date, but when I met her, it was the first time since we broke up that I didn't think about Iris. Then when I went over to her place night, she was wearing sweats and she still looked sexy. I met her best friend slash brother who is really cool by the way. Shit!" Barry suddenly remembered. He had been so distracted by his conflict over his feelings he completely forgot to call Cisco.

"What? What's wrong?" Joe asked concerned.

"I forgot to call him."

"Who?"

"Cisco. Caitlin's friend I met last night. He works at S.T.A.R. labs and he was going to give me a tour and introduce me to Harrison Wells. Crap! I'll just have to call him tomorrow and tell him I got busy or something. See if I could come by another day."

"He sounds like a cool guy. You should definitely call him. Now were you done with your ranting?"

"No. I didn't tell you the worst part." Barry was silent for a moment while he worked up the courage to tell joe about his dream. "I had a dream about her last night."

Joe realized what this was all about and got a big smile on his face, "What kind of dream?" He probed.

Barry swallowed hard, "A sex dream." He couldn't look Joe in the eyes.

"That's my boy!" Joe punched Barry in the arm sportingly. "Ok now I really want details, then I'll give you advice. Deal?"

Barry nodded, "Well I was lying in my bed and she crept into my room. Naked." Joe squealed as if he were an excited little school girl. Barry continued, "She crawled onto my bed and she started...ya know."

"No I don't know. I said details." Joe pushed further.

"Fine. She starting giving me a blowjob and I finger fucked her. Ok. Are you happy now?!" Barry wasn't going to tell him about masturbating in the shower. It was just to embarrassing.

"That sounds like some dream." Joe said slyly. "Now for the advice. Your not in love with her. You just want to have sex with her."

"That's not advice Joe." Barry said irritated.

"You need a distraction. You need to get your mind off her and your dick on someone else."

"Joe!" Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm serious." Joe laughed. "You know Patty really digs you."

"Really? You think so?"

"That's your problem Barry. You can never what's right in front of you. You always want the unobtainable. That way you don't get hurt. But here's the kicker. You get hurt anyway."

Barry thought about it and Joe made since. He thought about his obsession with Iris. How day in and day out he would cause himself heartache as he watched her go out with other guys. Then he would be her shoulder to cry on when her heart got broken. Never seeing him in a romantic way.

"You're right Joe. I know your right."

"God Damn right I'm right." Joe leaned over and gave Barry a big brotherly hug. "Now what about Patty?"

"She is cute. Did she say anything about me."

"Oh my god! All she did was ask about you. How long we've known each other. What kind of music and movies you like. You should ask her out and forget about Caitlin. I know you think you love her, but it`s just a crush. A sexual attraction. That's it."

Barry was glad he had Joe to help guide him through life. "Ok. Tomorrow I'll ask her out. Ok?"

Joe smiled brightly, "That's it Bar!" Joe clapped him on the back. "We'll make it a double date. I've been wanting to ask out that new clerk in evidence. Sound like a plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments. I'm glad everyone is opening up to the concept of my story. Just wanted to let everyone know ahead of time but this chapter gets very explicit at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Barry stood outside the precinct booking area nervously watching Patty. Trying to gain the courage to ask her out on a date. He watched as she glided in between the desks gracefully. Her hair was up in a tight blonde ponytail swinging back and forth as she moved. _She is pretty cute_ , he thought.

"See something you like Allen?" a voice said behind him.

Barry jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around. He was face to face with Eddie Thawne. Joe's old partner and Iris's new boyfriend.

Barry's stomach turned. He hated Eddie for his smugness and conceited attitude.

Eddie stared at Barry with his intense blue eyes and a shit eating grin on his smug face. His blonde hair was perfectly styled, combed back with just the hint of spikes in the front. His uniform pressed and perfect.

"Go away Thawne." Barry said with contempt turning back around.

"She's hot isn't she?" Eddie said under his breath.

"I don't know what you talking about." Barry said wanting nothing more than Eddie to go away and never have to talk with him again.

"The new rookie dumbass. I can see you staring at her. What? You got a crush on her?" Eddie teased.

"If you must know I am thinking about asking her out. OK? Now can you please go away. Your Cologne is making my eyes water. What do you do bath in the stuff." Barry chuckled under his breath.

Eddie scoffed at Barry, then turned and tried to stealthily sniff himself. Satisfied that he was fine he said, "Whatever Allen. I'll tell Iris you say hi." then walked away with his head held high.

Barry's face got red hot with anger hearing him mention Iris's name. The heartache he thought had passed stabbed him in the chest. What courage he had mustered to ask Patty out, had dissipated with Eddie.

He walked away slowly, shoulders slumped feeling defeated. He slowly took the steps up to his lab one by one. He wanted to go home and sleep for a thousand years. Maybe then he could start over.

"Hey Barry wait up." Patty said coming up behind him. He stood up a little starter seeing her smiling face looking up at him. "Where ya going?" she asked when she reached him.

"Just up to my lab." He said quietly. Fearing Eddie was in earshot and he would see just how much a coward Barry was.

"Aren't you going to ask me out?" she queried with a coy smile on her bright face.

Barry fumbled for words but wasn't able to say anything. Patty walked up closer till they were face to face. She placed her hand on top of Barry's on the banister. She looked him deep in the eyes and said "I know you want to. I saw you watching me. It's OK. I like it." She stepped even closer bringing her body against his. Feeling her breath on his face Barry swallowed hard. "I think about you when I masturbate." She whispered then licked his ear. She stepped back with a tempestuous smile.

Barry was awestruck and a little scared of her forwardness. "Look Joe told me about the double date. So you don't have to say anything. I'll see you tonight. OK?"

All Barry could do was nod his head slowly. Patty kissed his cheek quickly and bounced away. He watch her walk back into the booking area his mouth still agape. It took him a minute before he was able to regain feeling back into his legs and move up the rest of the stairs.

He wasn't able to get any work done thinking about what Patty said. She _could_ help him move on. She _could_ be the distraction he needed. He felt a little happier. Hopeful. Until Caitlin walked into his lab and his heart stopped at the sight of this beautiful woman.

"Hi Barry." She said sweetly giving him a little wave. She was still wearing her lab coat, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey Caitlin." He said trying to sound as light hearted as he could. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. We're doing an Arnold double feature." She had a bright smile that lite up her face.

"You could've called you didn't have to come all the way over here." Barry said, as he thought why would she come across town just ask if he was busy.

"It's ok. I was on my lunch break and thought I'd come see you. You know...instead of calling. So what do you say." Caitlin tried to change the subject quickly.

"Oh. Well as much as I love Arnold I'm gonna have to say no. I have a date tonight." He said with a proud smile.

"Oh." Caitlin wasn't sure why, but something gnawed in the pit of her stomach. "Ok, well if you change your mind feel free to come over." She tried to sound chipper but she lost the light in her smile.

"Yeah sure. If it doesn't work out, maybe I'll stop by." Barry noticed something changed in Caitlin's demeanor.

"Ok. Sounds good. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later." She turned quickly to walk out but stopped suddenly at the door. "I almost forgot to tell you Cisco wants you to call him. He said you didn't call him yesterday."

"Yeah I got busy. I'll call him..." Barry tried to give her an excuse but she was out the door before he finished.

* * *

Joe stood outside the restaurant waiting for Barry. Their dates we're going to meet them their.

Barry came jogging down the sidewalk. "Sorry I'm late." He puffed out.

"No problem bro. I told you to be here a half hour earlier than the girls." Joe laughed. "I know you too well."

"I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you." The friends laughed and walked into the restaurant together.

"I'm so nervous." Barry said when they were being seated at their table. "Oh, by the way, why did you say anything to Patty? She cornered me about the double date. She's a little scary."

"Of course I said something. I knew you would psych yourself out somehow and find a reason not to ask her. And her scariness is exactly why I wanted you to go out with her. She a freak." Joe said with a dirty little smile.

"Well I didn't need to find a reason, it found me. Eddie snuck up behind me and started messing with my head." Barry said disdain dripping from his lips as he said Eddie's name.

"Yeah well he loves doing that cause he knows you still care for Iris. You shouldn't let him get to you like that."

Their conversation was interrupted when the girls walked in together smiling, laughing, and looking beautiful. Patty was wearing a short sequin black dress. Her hair was down and fell freely around her face. She wore bright red lipstick that accentuated her lips.

"Hello boys." Patty said playfully as they were shown to the table.

Barry and Joe got up to hold out the chairs for their dates. "Barry this is Tanya. She's the new clerk in evidence." Joe introduced. Tanya had short black hair with light caramel chocolate brown skin. She wore a bright blue low cut dress and amply supplied the cleavage the dress showed off. Barry could see why Joe wanted to ask her out.

Barry shook her hand. They started looking at the menus and didn't say much at first. The men sat across from the ladies and after a few minutes Barry could feel something bumping up against his leg. He adjusted himself in his chair not thinking much of it but then he put his hand underneath the table and could feel Patty's foot inching toward his crotch. He jumped when she reached his genitals. He peered over his menu and caught a glimpse of her flirtatious smile.

The rest of the night went well. They sat and ate and talked. Barry and Patty had a few things in common. He found out she wanted to be a CSI also but when her father was killed she decided to become a cop. Joe and Tanya completely ignored Barry and Patty the rest of the dinner. They even ended up leaving early. Barry told Joe he would cover the check, but he owed him one.

Barry walked Patty home, they held hands and chatted about the weather. Barry felt happy. He was glad he went on the date. When they got to Patty's apartment he walked her to her door. She played with her keys, but didn't unlock the door. "I had a very nice time tonight."

"Yes me too." Barry said, surprised that he meant it.

"So do you want to come in?" Patty said seductively.

"I better not. It's getting kinda late so..." Barry didn't know if he should kiss her or hug her.

"Suit yourself. I'll be ready in case you change your mind." She pecked a small kiss on his cheek then walked through her door.

Barry thought about going to Caitlin's but knew Joe would smack him in the head so he went home instead.

He took his shoes off and headed up the stairs to his room. He heard muffled sounds and stopped to listen. He realized they were coming from his dad's room. He got closer and could hear a woman's voice, laughter and moaning.

Barry looked at his watch and it was only 10:00 pm. Caitlin must have cancelled the double feature and come here instead. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest thinking of Caitlin and his dad together.

Images of the two of them together flashed in his mind. Caitlin moaning out Henry's name. His hands exploring her body. Barry's breathing got faster as the pain erupted into a blazing fire of rage. A fire which made his body burn. A burn that needed to be suffocated. _Fuck this! I'm not staying here and listening to that._

He ran back to Patty's and pounded on the door. She answered the door wearing nothing but black high heels and a whipped cream bikini.

Barry stared at her, his lust taking over his common sense. He crashed his mouth against hers before she had a chance to speak.

Barry pushed her up against a nearby wall still attacking her lips, her neck, and her shoulders. Their bodies pressed against each other squishing whipped cream every where.

Barry pulled away long enough to get air and rip his close off. His licked the whipped cream off her nipples and she moaned confidently. She knew he would be back. Their lips came together again and Barry slid his hand down her body reaching her moist center. He slipped a finger between her folds and started rubbing her clit. She immediately bucked her hips at the intensity of the pleasure. "Yeeeessss" she hissed wrapping a leg around his waist.

"I want you to come for Patty. Can you do that? Then I'll give you a treat." Barry whispered in her ear then bite her neck. His cock was rock hard from the need to fuck her.

He continued to vibrate her clit making her moan and squeal. He could tell from her breathing she was going to come soon. He slipped two fingers between her folds and pumped in and out as her orgasm built. She breathed heavier and moaned out, "Yes yes I'm coming I'm coming!" her body exploded with pleasure and held onto Barry tightly as the waves of her orgasm rippled through her.

"That's a good girl. Now for your treat." Barry lifted her leg that was around his waist to his shoulder and spread her wider. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed his cock inside her wet silky crevice. He moaned as he slide into her warmth.

"Oh God!" she screamed as his cock stretched her walls and filled her with pleasure. His rhythm was slow at first as she adjusted to his size. "Oh God Barry. I love your cock. Fuck me. Fuck my pussy with your huge cock!" she screamed her body trembling.

He increased his speed pounding at her entrance. He held on to her hips as he ravaged her with his thrusts. Again and again he stabbed his cock inside her harder and harder. She rocked her hips to match his thrusts feeling the tightening in her middle. "I'm coming again." She moaned out.

He increased the intensity of his pounding as he felt her walls gripping around his cock. She screamed as her second orgasm ripped through causing her to tremble uncontrollably.

Barry pulled her away from the wall and pushed her down on her hands and knees. He took her from behind pumping into her like a beast. He could feel his own orgasm building, "Rub your clit Patty. You need to come one more time for me." He demanded. Her hips backed into him when she touched the sensitive nub.

He moaned continuously as the rumble from deep inside his loins bubbled to the service. He could hear her whimpering as another orgasm reached its precipice. "Yes! I'm coming Barry. Come inside me."

He held on to her hips and released his seed deep inside her. He thrust repeatedly as the ecstasy shuddered through him. The name Caitlin fell from his lips unconsciously.

He slumped over onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Patty panted on the floor sweaty sticky and sated. She gently ran her fingers up and down Barry chest, caressing every muscle every ripple.

Barry looked over at Patty and kissed her lips softly. She looked into his heavy lidded eyes and said, "Who's Caitlin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barry and Patty called out sick to work and spent the whole day talking about Caitlin and how Barry felt about her. He was comfortable talking with Patty. She was the unbiased opinion, an ear to lend his troubles to that he desperately needed.

They would talk and have sex. He never called it making love because he didn't love Patty. She was a release that allowed him to unload all his fears and frustrations that he kept hidden from the people he cared about.

"You know I don't need a prince in shiny armor to make my life worth while." Patty said as they lay in bed, their naked bodies intertwined. She had her head nestled on his chest and circled a finger slowly around his belly button as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't need love to know who I am."

"Love isn't who you are. It's what defines you."

"Isn't the thing that defines you makes you who you are?"

"I just mean we love to show we care. We have compassion. Trust. When you love someone you trust them with every fiber of your being."

"Love isn't trust, its a compromise and I don't want to compromise who I am."

"Maybe you haven't met the right guy yet, because when you do, you won't mind compromise, you'll welcome it."

"You're such a hopeless romantic." She smiled and blew on his belly making a fart noise.

Barry laughed grabbing her away from his stomach, "Don't do that it tickles." They laughed together. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head exposing her bare breasts. He stopped laughing and was filled with lust once again. He hungrily sucked at her nipples making her laughter turn to moans. They had sex one more time before falling asleep in utter exhaustion.

When they woke it was night again. "Well I better take a shower. I think I still have whip cream in my hair." She jumped out of bed and he watched her ass jiggle into the bathroom.

"You know one thing I will say is Caitlin is defiantly missing out, because you are a geek on the streets and a beast in the sheets." She giggled and shut the door slightly.

Barry chuckled but couldn't help but feel saddened that he was with Patty instead of Caitlin. He heard the water turn on and stared up at the ceiling fan watching it slowly turn. His phone dinged an alert notifying him of a text message.

 _Dude what the hell? I say you can meet your hero and you never call me!_

Barry knew exactly who it was. Another ding.

 _Its Cisco by the way. Just in case you didn't know. Call me._

Barry had to laugh a little. He text back,

 _Sorry I've been super busy. How's tomorrow?_

He hit send and waited for the reply. He don't have to wait long before his phone dinged again.

 _Tomorrow should be fine. How was your date? Yeah Caitlin told me. I want details man._

 _I'll text you the time for tomorrow later._

Of course Caitlin told him about the date. It was probably the reason she gave for canceling the double feature.

 _Sounds good and a gentleman never tells._

He text back softly smiling to himself. His phone dinged another alert.

 _I have ways of making you talk._

Barry laughed and thought it was better not to respond. He put his phone down and decided a shower sounded good right about now.

* * *

Barry met Cisco the next day at the entrance to S.T.A.R. labs. "You know you were the one who wanted to come here, Cisco started to complain. "And I had to be the one to drag your butt down here."

"I know, I'm sorry." Barry apologized. "I've just been really busy." He looked around wonderstruck by the gloriousness of the lab.

"I bet you've been biiissssyyyy." Cisco teased thrusting the air.

A smile spread across Barry's face embarrassingly, "Don't do that please." He kept walking and looking around hoping Cisco would drop the subject.

"OMG you really did get some. You're not as…pent up as I remember." Cisco stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't care about giving Barry the tour anymore. "Nnnniiiccceee. Soo...details, give me details."

"Like I said in the text a gentleman never tells." Barry said trying to do his best to ignore Cisco.

"Come on…one little detail…please. I need this." Cisco begged.

"Fine." Barry gave in. "We went out and had a nice time."

"Yeah ya did!" Cisco teased again.

"Cisco!" an older man yelled as he walked up to the two friends. "Is this the young man you were telling me about?"

"Uh yeah." Cisco said hoping his boss didn't see him teasing Barry. "Dr. Wells this is Barry Allen. Barry this is-"

"Dr. Wells it is an honor to meet you sir." Barry interrupted and took Dr. Wells' hand in both of his for an aggressive two handed handshake. "I have been following your work for years." Barry unknowingly not letting go of his hand.

"Cisco tells me you're a CSI." Dr. Wells smiled and glanced down at his hand in Barry's grip.

Barry realized he still had Dr. Wells' hand and let go suddenly. "Sorry." Barry regained his senses once he got over his nerdgasm. "Yes I am the lead CSI for Central City police."

"At such a young age." Dr. Wells said impressed. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the lab."

Barry walked off with Dr. Wells talking about the lab and how it came to be.

"Oh sure, just leave me right here. I'm fine." Cisco said sarcastically. "Wait up." He ran after them.

"Thank you much for this." Barry told Cisco at the end of the day. He lend in and gave him a hug. "I really don't know how to repay you for this. I just…Thank you."

"Its cool man. I'll tell you what, come by Caitlin's this weekend. You buy dinner and we all watch an Arnold double feature. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Barry faked the smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he could hang around Caitlin as casual as before. Before he heard _them_ together. Before he had sex with Patty.

* * *

Barry arrived at Caitlin's with two big bags of Chinese take out. He stood outside staring at the door working up the nerve to knock.

Cisco came up behind him, "You okay there dude?"

"Oh…uh…my hands are full and I didn't want to be rude and kick the door." He held up the full bags and hoped Cisco would buy his excuse.

He laughed, "Were you just going to stand out here trying to Jedi mind trick us into opening the door?" Cisco waved two fingers in front if the door, "You will open the door."

He was still laughing when he walked in. "What's so funny?" Caitlin asked catching Cisco's infectious laughter. Her smile soon left her face once she saw Barry walk in with Cisco. "Look what I found outside." He said.

Caitlin chewed on her lower lip unconsciously, and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Hi Cait." Barry said casually as he placed the bags of take out on the coffee table.

"Why did you call me that?" Caitlin said, surprised at how angry that sounded.

Barry glanced over at Cisco then back to Caitlin. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It just came out like that. Kinda natural, I guess?" He came closer to her reaching out a hand not knowing why, but he felt the need to comfort her. She backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry I won't call you that anymore." Barry felt bad for making Caitlin feel uncomfortable in her own home.

"Well that was awkward." Cisco blurted out trying to break the tension.

"Maybe I should go." Barry started toward the door when Caitlin grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm sorry. Its just…someone I used to…care about called me Cait, and it freaked me out a little. Friends?" she held up her arms as an invitation for a hug. Barry smiled and gladly walked into her open arms.

They held tightly onto each other, and Caitlin buried her face in Barry's shoulder. He couldn't let go. The feeling of her body finally pressed against his was something he dreamed about. No, he would not let go. He had to savor this moment. Savor her. The way her hair smelled like lavender, the soft skin slightly pressing against his cheek, her body warm and inviting. He drank her in, and was now drunk.

Caitlin slowly pulled away from him, gazing into his sparkling emerald eyes. His body awoke something inside her she had buried long ago.

"Come on guys you kissed and made up now lets watch the movie." Cisco interrupted their moment.

"We didn't kiss!" they said together. They looked at each other and laughed. They plopped down on the couch and Cisco took the big easy chair this time.

"So what's the Arnold double feature. Are you guys making up for the other night. Ya know canceling and all." Barry scooped up a big help of mushu pork not paying attention to the questioning looks on Caitlin's and Cisco's faces.

"No man, this is Arnold part deux. We didn't cancel just cause you weren't coming over." Cisco motioned his thumb towards Barry, "Get a load this guy."

"Yeah," Barry played along. "Stupid of me to think you guys would have canceled your double feature because of me." He laughed uncomfortably. In the back of his mind he thought if they didn't cancel then how was Caitlin with his dad? They must have started earlier than he thought, he reasoned.

"Cancel? As if I'm gonna miss 'Running Man' and 'Total Recall'." Cisco continued under his breath.

Caitlin nudged Barry in the arm, "Don't mind him, he's just playing. He fell asleep half way through 'Total Recall' anyway."

They ate and watched 'Terminator' in silence. Before starting 'Terminator 2' Caitlin laid across the couch placing her feet in Barry's lap. "I hope you don't mind. I'm just beat and I need to stretch out a little."

Barry looked down at her perfectly manicured feet, and looked back at her, "Not at all."

The next movie started and Cisco curled up into the easy chair and started dozing. His head would bob up now and then from trying to stay awake. Caitlin got Barry's attention and pointed out Cisco falling asleep, they silently laughed together.

Barry relaxed and started rubbing her feet absentmindedly. She moaned a little in satisfaction as he kneaded the sore muscles.

Not really paying attention to the movie Caitlin leaned over and grabbed Barry's wallet that was on the coffee table. She started sorting through it, looking at pictures and keepsakes he had hidden away. She smiled at a picture of Barry when he was younger with his mom and dad. There was picture of a very pretty dark haired chocolate skinned girl, and a picture of Barry and Joe when he graduated the police academy. She smiled at the memories he kept with him.

"Bartholomew?" Caitlin said trying not to wake Cisco by laughing, and ran her finger over the picture of his driver's license. "Your full name is Bartholomew?"

"Yeah…don't laugh OK." Barry said a little embarrassed. "It's a family name. Plus nobody calls me that."

"Well it's a very regal name." Caitlin was still lightly snickering. "You better hope he doesn't find out though." She motioned to a snoring Cisco.

"Believe me I know. I got my regal ass beat up everyday when I was a kid."

"You know bulling just builds character." She was having a hard time containing her laughter.

Barry laughed along with her and said, "OK, OK, you had your fun now give me back my wallet." He held out his hand.

She smiled teasingly and held it up, "Come get it."

Her shorter frame was no match for his long reach. He leaned over her to grasp the wallet out of her hand. He almost had it when she pulled it further away from him. They both laughed as he fell over onto her, but the laughter soon stopped when they realized the closeness of their bodies together.

She found it hard to breath as he laid on top of her. Not from his weight but from his presence. Her body became alive with excitement. Her nipples hardened and she felt an ache between her legs.

"Sorry." He said pushing himself back up, breaking the tension. "I didn't mean to fall on you."

Caitlin shook her head, trying to regain her senses, trying to shake away the thoughts she had of Barry running through her mind. "Its fine. I was teasing you. Here you go." She handed him back his wallet.

He took it from her, "No problem."

They went back to watching the movie and Barry continued to rub Caitlin's feet. They had no idea Cisco had woken up and saw the whole encounter.

"Oh god Barry, you have no idea how good that feels."

Barry felt a twitch in his pants hearing her moan out his name.

"Its been so long since someone's touched me below the waist." She regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out.

Barry froze as a sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. _What does she mean, she was with my dad the other night. Or was she?_ He thought.

"Oh God I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry." She apologized thinking he was offended.

Barry stammered a moment, "I just thought you and my dad…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Henry is old fashion. He wants to take it slow." She started. "It's nice, he is always a gentleman, but sometimes I just want him to rip my clothes off and take me in the supply closet. I have needs too ya know." she tried to laugh a little, hoping Barry wasn't uncomfortable.

Barry wasn't sure how to respond. He felt a myriad of emotions, from pain to anger to shame. The only reason he had sex with Patty was because he thought Caitlin was with his dad but now…now it turns out his dad is...cheating on Caitlin? _Oh God what have I done._

"Uh….yeah…." was all he could say.

They woke Cisco up when the movie was over. "Huh, classic I love that one." He said rubbing his eyes awake.

"I'm glad you could make it this time." Caitlin said giving Barry a hug.

"Me too." He hugged her back, but wasn't able to enjoy the embrace. His mind was racing. He had to talk with his dad.

"Bye Cisco." Barry said as he waked out the door.

Cisco waved to Barry from the easy chair and stretched his sleepy body.

He waiting till Barry was out the door before he said to Caitlin, "What's going on with you two?"

Caitlin was shocked by his question, "Nothing. Were just friends. Duh." She started picking up the paper plates and chop sticks.

Cisco grabbed her hands making her pay attention, and stared into her eyes, "No you're not. You and I are friends. You and Barry…that's... something else."


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin lay in bed staring up at the ceiling in her dark room, unable to sleep. Her mind busy with thoughts of the evenings events and Cisco's words rang in her ears. _You and Barry…that's... something else._ What did he mean? Did Cisco see something that she didn't? Or was it something she refused to see?

Her mind flashed pictures of Barry behind her closed eyes. A small smile spread across her lips at the thought of his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes that she could lose herself in forever. His arms. His strong and warm arms that felt so right around her waist. His thick dark hair that she could easily run her fingers through. But none of that compared to ache he made her feel. The longing that yearned deep within her. Her nipples erected at the memory of his body against hers. She crossed her legs trying to subside the ache that grow greater the more she thought of Barry.

She reached over to her nightstand drawer and retrieved her small blue vibrator. She wanted the ache to subside. She needed to free herself of these thoughts. There could never be a relationship between her and Barry. She wouldn't allow it, because she couldn't live through that pain again. She had resort to masturbating him out of her system. It was just a sexual attraction. Nothing more, she told herself.

She lifted her night shirt to expose her breasts and pinched her erect nipples moaning slightly from the relief. She didn't realize how starved her body was from lack of physical contact. It felt strange to have her hands roaming her hungry body. She turned on her vibrator and the familiar hum sent a excited shiver through her. She traced the vibrator down her torso resting it between her slit. She opened her legs to get better access to her aching clit. Her body bucked as the vibration hit the sensitive nub. She licked her lips then bite her bottom lip as pleasure coursed in her veins.

She traced a light finger over her lips imagining it was a kiss from Barry. The softness of his touch, his lips discovering her body. His hands groping her breasts and taking a nipple in his warm mouth. "Oh god…" she moaned under her breath.

She continued to assault her sensitive clit with the vibrator faster and harder. Slipping two fingers inside her eager opening picturing Barry thrusting into her.

She groaned out his name as her body trembled with the building climax. She pumped the fingers inside her harder moaning uncontrollably as Barry called out her name. No. He called her Cait. She loved hearing him call her that. The tightness from within her squeezed and sucked at her fingers. Her orgasm exploded through her as she screamed, "Yes Barry, yes!" Her whole body tightened, toes curling as the waves of ecstasy continued to crash over her. "Ooohhh God! Barry!"

Her body ravaged, and trembling, she turned on her side as tears flowed from her tired eyes. "Oh God…Barry…" was the last thing she whispered before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Barry was unusually quiet at his weekly lunch with his dad. He couldn't get the idea of his dad possibly cheating, out of his mind. He didn't want it to be true, he didn't want Caitlin to get hurt, but in a way he did want it to be true, because that would mean he would have chance with Caitlin.

"Everything OK? You seem quiet son." Henry said when he noticed Barry wasn't speaking, he looked deep in thought. "Something on your mind?"

"Are you cheating on Caitlin?" Barry blurted out. His face winced as he immediately regretted saying it.

Henry froze mid chew his eyes wide with surprise. "Why would you ask me that?" he said with his mouth still full of the bite he was working on.

"A couple weeks ago when I went on that double date with Joe." Barry started.

"How'd that go by the way?" Henry interrupted.

"It went fine. Don't distract me Dad. I came home and heard you with a woman and I thought it was Caitlin so I left, but later…I found out it wasn't Caitlin. So I ask again, are you cheating on Caitlin?"

"Why would that be any of your business what I do?" Henry stared at his son waiting for an answer.

Barry fumbled for words, not sure if he should tell his dad how he feels or just play off as a concerned friend. "Well Caitlin's…my friend…and…I…don't want her to get hurt."

Henry nodded his head looking straight into his son's questioning eyes, "Son, I'm going to tell you something I've been hiding for quite awhile now." He was trying to build up the courage to speak. "I have a porn addiction." He let out a sigh of relief. "There I said it. I finally admitted it."

Barry stared at his father, wide eyed, jaw agape, unable to comprehend the words that just came out of his father's mouth. "What?!"

"It started shortly after your mother died. I started with watching an old video here and there, then I got the paid ones on cable, then when I discovered the wonders of the internet, it was just so easy to get. I've recently started live chatting with a wonderful little vixon-"

"Ok! OK! You can stop explaining. You're not cheating, I get it. I just don't want to hear anymore." Barry was holding back a gag, as he tried to get the mental picture of his dad watching porn, out of his head.

"Well I am glad the air is clear. I feel like a weight has been lifted. Thank you son." He paused for a moment relishing in his affirmation. "So tell me about this girl you went out with."

"Patty is nice. She's a cop and I've seen her a couple times. We have a good time together." Barry was glad his dad changed the subject.

"You must have had a real good time because I didn't think you had come home that night." His dad took a big bite of his sandwich.

"I did come home but I left when I heard…" He trailed off not wanting to bring back the mental picture. He shook his head and said, "I went back to see her and I ended up spending the night." Barry took a bite of his sandwich trying not to look his dad in the eye.

"My, my. I didn't realize how fast you moved. I guess your more like old man after all." He smiled. "Is it serious?"

Barry didn't know what to say. We're friends with benefits? We're boyfriend girlfriend? Truth was, he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. She is pretty and funny but she just wasn't Caitlin. "Dad, do you think its wrong to sleep with someone when you are in love with someone else, but you can't be with that person?"

Henry stared at his son for a long time before he said, "Is this about Iris? Are you still in love with her?"

"No, its not about Iris. I…you know what, never mind." Barry took another big bite of his sandwich so he didn't have to talk.

They sat in silence for the rest of their lunch until Barry suddenly said, "Look dad, I gotta go. I have to pick up a couple things at the Central City shopping center." He stood up quickly to leave.

"Ok, if you're sure." Henry stood up to give his son a hug. "Listen, I can see something is troubling you, and when your ready to talk I will be here for you." He gave his son a hug, holding him in a fatherly embrace.

"Thanks Dad."

Barry walked around Central City shopping center picking up some things he needed, when he caught sight of Caitlin. She walked into a small boutique looking very causal, in black yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt that read 'mechanical engineers do it with tools'.

It had been over a week since he spoke with her. She had tried to call him a couple times but he never answered the phone. He couldn't be with Patty and still hang out with Caitlin. He thought distance would be best, but seeing her here, made him think about the moment they shared on her couch and he wanted that connection again.

Barry worked up the nerve to talk to her. He opened the door to the little boutique she was in, and ran right into her, spilling her iced coffee and nearly knocking her down. "What the fuck is wrong you?" she yelled not looking up. She was distracted by the coffee staining her shirt and trying to dry the sticky coffee on her hand.

"I'm so sorry Caitlin." Barry said picked up one of her shopping bags. "Are you ok?"

"Barry?" she asked hearing his familiar voice and finally looking up at him. She smiled at his sparkling green eyes and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't realize it was you."

"It's no problem. I'm not the one who got coffee spilled all over me." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Caitlin was quiet as she thought of her late night. Seeing him here, smiling at her, brought the ache back she had tried so hard to relieve.

"So…What are you up to?" Barry asked when she didn't say anything.

"I'm just running some errands. I need to find a dress for a charity thing Henry and I are going to." Caitlin tried to keep her demeanor light but she wasn't sure how to feel. She felt a little dizzy and her heart raced. His hand wrapped around her arm to help keep her steady.

"Are you sure your OK? Let me buy you a new coffee." Barry asked concerned.

Caitlin knew she should say no. She knew she should just walk away, but looking into his green eyes, she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to walk away from his arms.

"Ok, and maybe you can help me find a dress." She said trying to give him a light laugh.

"I'm not sure if I would be the best man for that job." Barry joked, but wanting nothing more than to see Caitlin parading around in evening gowns.

"Well Mr. Allen if you don't think your up for the challenge I'll just have to find a new champion." She joked.

"No, I will give it my best shot. Where to my lady?" Barry stood up straight motioning a hand in front of him to show the path ahead.

"There's a shop down this way I still haven't checked." She had to laugh at her knight in shining khakis.

"Lead the way."

As they headed for the store Barry reached over and without a word he grabbed the shopping bags Caitlin was carrying. She smiled at his chivalrous act and laced her arm through his.

They looked around the store and found a couple of dresses for Caitlin to try on.

"Ok, I'm going to try these on and you play pretty woman and it will be just like an 80's movie music montage." They both laughed as she walked into the dressing room humming a couple bars of the song.

Barry sat outside the dressing room waiting for Caitlin. "Hey Caitlin?"

"Yeah?" She replied her voice muffled from fabric.

"Why did you freak out when I called you Cait?" He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes again, so he thought it would be best to ask her when she was behind a curtain.

Caitlin stopped dead with one arm hanging out of the first dress she was trying on. She poked her head out of the curtain, "My ex called me that." She shrouded herself behind the curtain again. "He didn't call me babe or sweety or honey. His term of endearment for me was to call me Cait, and I loved it. I was just…surprised me when you said it."

Barry walked up to her dressing room, leaned against the wall and said through the curtain, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caitlin poked her head out of the curtain again and was a little startled by the closeness of Barry. She took a deep breath, "My ex fiancée, Ronnie, worked at S.T.A.R. labs too. That's where we met. Everything was wonderful and I was happier than I have ever been." She paused for a moment and found courage in the emerald eyes staring into hers. "I found out he was cheating on me, and I was devastated. I was going to confront him about it, ask him why, but the night I was going to talk to him, he died in a car accident. I was left with unanswered questions and a broken heart. I had this empty hole in my chest, because I never got to confront him. Talk about it. Argue. Something. I was sad and angry all at once for a long time, and every time I went back to S.T.A.R. labs it just brought back that pain and anger again, and I couldn't do it anymore, so I quit. I told myself I wouldn't allow that to happen again, I would avoid love at all costs. Then I met your dad and he's great. He's nice and sweet, and I know he won't hurt me."

"Is that the only reason your with him? Do you love him?" Barry probed.

With hesitation she said, "In a way...Yes."

She opened the curtain all the way to show him the hideous purple gown with a silver bow in the front, she was trying on. "What do you think?"

Barry crinkled his nose and shook his head, "That is awful. Try that blue one on." He gestured toward an electric blue dress with one sleeveless side that swooped down under the arm. It had gems encrusted along the neck line.

She gave him a quick smile then closed the curtain. He stayed close.

"So what's your story Barry? Who's the pretty girl in your wallet." Caitlin asked from behind the curtain.

Barry hesitated for a moment, "She was my ex girlfriend, Iris. I guess I have a hard time letting go too. I had been in love with her since we were kids, even before I really knew what love was. I finally got up the nerve to ask her to my senior prom and she said yes, to my amazement. After that we were inseparable. We lost our virginity to each other, and I thought we had a special bond. Then I went away to college and she got further and further away from me. Then I came home unexpectedly and found her in bed with her new boyfriend Eddie." Barry sighed at the painful memory.

"Well it seems we are both victims of a broken heart. Oh God how corny do I sound." She giggled. "Well how do I look?" She opened the curtain revealing herself in the electric blue gown that flowed down to her feet and had a slit up to her upper right thigh exposing her leg still wearing the yoga pants.

"You look beautiful." He leaned into her and cupped her face in both hands. He gently brought his lips down to meet hers. One hand slide down to her waist pulling her to him. He ran his tongue across her lips parting them.

"Barry!" she snapped her fingers trying to get his attention. "I lost you there for minute. Everything OK?"

Barry shook his head, bringing him out of his daydream and tried to regain his senses. His face turned slightly red and he said, "Sorry. you look…" _beautiful, gorgeous, breath taking_ , "really nice. That's the one."

Caitlin turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She was straightening the dress, when she caught a glimpse of Barry staring at her in the mirror. She met his gaze in the reflection and her breath caught in her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry's gaze burned into her, and the pain caused by the lies and failed promises Ronnie left behind faded in the warmth of his stare. In his eyes she saw the life she secretly yearned for. Walking hand in hand with two little dark haired toddlers trotting ahead of them. Laughing and playing on a cool spring day.

She turned quickly and peered deeply into the emerald pool of his eyes.

"Caitlin?" Before he could finish his sentence her lips were pressed against his, her fingers tangled into his hair. His eyes were wide with surprise, his brain not registering what his body already knew. "Oh God Caitlin." He was able to moan out as he broke free of her lips. "I've wanted this for so long."

"I've imagined you touching me." She said breathlessly, grabbing his collar and dragging him into the changing room. She reached down and started stroking his already hard cock over his pants. He moaned slightly at her touch.

He knelt down and reached underneath her gown and slowly pulled her yoga pants down, placing angel kisses on the shallow caverns of her pelvis. She stepped out of them and he placed her leg on his shoulder as he lightly dragged his tongue along the inside of her thigh. She moaned his name a little too loudly, he shushed her and they both laughed. He stood up and crashed his lips against hers. She reached behind her back to unzip the dress when his hands stopped her, "Leave it on. You look beautiful." he said.

He planted his lips on hers again and slowly reached down under the heavy electric blue fabric. His nimble fingers gently seeking her warm wet sex. He slide a finger in between her folds and she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as his touch made her body tremble.

"Are you trembling?" he asked in a whisper, moving his luscious lips down her neck.

She couldn't speak, sucking in a gasp as he gently inserted two fingers inside her slit. He smiled at the way her body felt against his. He reveled at how her body reacted to his touch. "Does my father make you tremble?"

Caitlin bolted up right in bed, sweat drenching her face and sheets. The familiar ache between her legs had returned with an intensity that wouldn't be sated.

She looked over at her bedside table, 2:45 in the morning. She fell back onto her pillow letting an audible sigh. She wondered when the dreams about Barry would stop. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take. She reached for her phone and called the only person she trusted with such sensitive information. As the phone rang on the other end she stole a glimpse of the electric blue dress hanging on the front of her closet door. _Why did I buy that dress? Now ever time I see it I'm going to think about Barry._

"Someone better be dead." Cisco said as he answered the phone. The sleep in his voice still present.

"It's me." Caitlin said with a sigh.

"I know its you Caitlin. Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Irritation dripped from his voice.

"I need someone to talk to you." She jumped out of bed unable to stay calm and started pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" He asked knowing well it had something to do with Barry.

"Barry happened that's what."

 _Of course_ , Cisco thought.

"We ran into each other while I was shopping for a new dress. You know I need a new dress for that thing with Henry. Oh God…Henry." She stopped pacing suddenly thinking how much she was going to hurt him.

"Hey focus," Cisco yelled on the other end snapping his fingers. "Continue."

"Well we were having fun talking and then I tried on this pretty blue dress. He really liked it. I was looking at myself in the mirror and I saw him looking me. He looked at me like…he loved me. We made eye contact in the reflection and I freaked out. I told him I had to go. I grabbed my stuff paid for the dress and hauled ass home. And I had another dream about him. What am I going to do Cisco?" She started pacing again.

"Would it be so bad if you guys were a thing? He's a great guy." Cisco was tired and really didn't want to say the same thing he has been telling her for the last week.

"Yeah but that's the thing, he's a guy." She said sadly.

"You want him to be a girl?" He said with a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"No stupid. I want him to be a man. I want to know he can promise me forever and mean it. I can't and I won't get hurt again like Ronnie hurt me." She plopped down on her bad wanting to curl into a little ball and have her problems fade away.

"I can tell from the point of view of a guy slash man, you're gonna get hurt no matter what or who you choose. There's no guarantees in life Caitlin. Who's to say Henry won't hurt you?"

"He won't. He's safe."

"Ok. Well let me ask you, do you love him?"

"I don't know. Henry's nice and sweet and always a gentleman pulling out my chair and stuff." She thoughts drifted to sweet man, but he didn't make her feel the way Barry did.

"So you think he's safe because you don't love him. Well news flash that doesn't mean he won't hurt you." Cisco was getting a little louder on the other end hoping that what he said would find it's way into her head. "Now let me ask you another question, do you love Barry?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yes." She whispered.

"Caitlin you can't keep being afraid. Sometimes you need to take a chance. Go to Barry. Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel. You might be surprised by his response."

Her heart started to race at the thought of telling Barry how she felt, but she couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. Her last thought was that she hoped Henry would understand. "Ok. I will. Thanks Cisco. I owe you one."

"You owe me like twenty, but who's counting." He hung up the phone.

She jumped back off her bed, threw on some clothes, and rushed out the door towards Barry's place.

She knew she was going to wake him, she needed to tell him. When she got to his house she could see a faint light through the main window and movement in the lightly darkened living room. She peered through the window and saw a pretty blonde girl sitting on Barry's lap on the living room couch. They were naked and he had his arms wrapped around her. She was grinding on him slowly as they kissed passionately.

Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her cry. Tears burned in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening again, but what did she expect? Barry is a great guy of course he would have a girlfriend, but the way he looked at her. Was she wrong? Did she see only what she wanted? This is why she didn't want to fall in love again because she only gets hurt. She jumped in her car and drove home as fast as she could, then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Patty moaned in pleasure and threw her head back while Barry filled her. He suckled at her breasts and moved his hips in time with her but all he could think about was Caitlin. She looked so beautiful in the blue dress, and he wanted to be with her tonight. He should be with her tonight.

He stopped suckling and thrusting his hips, "Patty I can't do this anymore." He looked up meeting her darkened blue eyes. "I'm in love with someone else, and I thought if I started seeing you maybe my feelings would change, but they haven't and I just feel...like I'm cheating. Cheating you and myself. I don't love you Patty and it's not fair to you if I keep lying to myself about it. I'm sorry."

She fell to the side sliding off his lap. She placed her small hand on his hot cheek, "Barry don't worry about hurting me. I don't love you either, you're just a good fuck."

"I don't want to just be a good fuck, Patty." He took her hand from his face, "I love someone else and I can't do this anymore."

"Ok…suit yourself, but just know when I walk out the door I'm not coming back." She quickly got up and started getting dressed. "You know love is overrated."

"People who have never been in love say that." He tone was gentle. He knew he had hurt her no matter what she said.

She smiled at him, "Barry you're just a hopeless romantic. I do hope you get the girl, because even if she doesn't know it, she's very lucky." She leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Do you know that's our first real kiss?"

"Too bad it's our last." She said sadly.

"Thank you Patty, for everything. One day you're going to meet someone who won't be just a fuck and you'll understand."

"Goodbye Barry." Her smile faded as she walked to the door.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Joe said as he walked into Barry's lab at the police department.

"Well hello to you too Joe." Barry said ignoring the irritated tone in Joe's voice.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Patty." Barry said with a sigh because he knew exactly why Joe was upset.

"Yeah Patty. What the hell are you thinking breaking it off with her. You guys were good together."

"No we had good sex together."

"What's the difference?" Joe threw his hands in the air.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about it?" Barry was getting upset at Joe's attitude.

"She said you were in love with someone else. You're not still pining after Caitlin are you?"

Barry was silent for a long time before he answered. "Yes Joe." He sighed, "I know you think its nothing, but I'm in love with her. And I just couldn't be with Patty anymore." He slumped down onto his desk chair.

"Really?" Joe walked over to his friend, his anger melted away. "What about Iris?"

"What about Iris, what?" Barry looked up with questioning eyes.

"Do you still love Iris?"

"Yes, but not in that way anymore. She will always hold a special place in my heart, but I am in love with Caitlin. I dream about her, I think about her all the time. I find myself driving past her place to try and catch a glimpse of her. She's the one Joe."

Joe placed a comforting hand on Barry's back, "Ok. I get it. You love her. I just didn't realize what a stalker you were. Were you this creepy when you dated my sister?"

The two friends hugged each other and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

"He has a girlfriend Cisco." Caitlin said as she threw her purse down on the small table in the corner of Jitters, nearly spilling Cisco's cup of coffee, and plopped down in the chair across from him. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her clothes were wrinkled from her having slept in them. "I knew this would happen…" she trailed off.

Cisco looked at her confused, "What? Who? Barry? He never mentioned having a girlfriend. I mean, I did mess around with him when he said he had a nice time on his date but that was weeks ago. He never said they were still seeing each other or that it was serious. And why do you look like you just rode 10 hours on top of a jet?"

She gave him a dirty look and pulled out a small mirror from her purse. She looked at herself and groaned. She tried to straighten her hair and cover up the dark circles under her eyes, but it only ended up making her look worse. She gave up trying, and said, "I woke up late. After I came home I crawled back into bed but I couldn't fall asleep. All I could see was the two of them."

Now Cisco was really confused, "You never wake up late. Tell me what happened last night? Did you talk to him?" He only had concern in his voice.

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "I saw them. Barry and his girlfriend. Together." She leaned in closer to him and spoke in a whisper, "They were fucking on the living room couch."

"So you didn't talk to him?" Cisco said jokingly, but she shot him a look that chilled him to the bone.

"I knew this would happen." She said throwing her arms in the air. "Why did I listen to you?"

"I often ask myself that same question." Cisco slurped his coffee not meeting her gaze.

She stared at him with cold eyes, "You're not helping. You know, I was fine before all this. Fine."

Cisco took one of her hands in his, and made look him in the eye, "What ever it is you think you before all this it wasn't fine. I was there, remember? After Ronnie, you were empty. There was no light, no life in your eyes. You hid from the world. And Cait?" She stared at him with sad eyes when he called her by the nickname she feared to hear. "That's not fine. Then you meet Barry and something changed in you. When he came over for movie night that first night, I saw it. I didn't want to say anything, but I saw the light. The Caitlin light that used to burn bright was back. I was happy _you_ were back. And even if things didn't turn out last night, at least you took the chance."

Warm tears started to form in her eyes, and she gave Cisco a small smile. She had no idea he felt that way. He had always been there to support her, never judging, never pushing. She squeezed his hand to let him know she heard him. She pulled her hand away slowly then crossed her arms on the table and buried her head. "I know what I have to do. I have to break things off with Henry. It's not fair to him." Her voice was muffled, but Cisco could still hear the quiet sobs coming through.

Then Cisco tapped Caitlin on the arm, "Hey Caitlin?"

She shooed him away, "Leave me alone. I want to wallow in my own stupidity." Her face was still buried in her arms when she heard his familiar voice.

"Hey guys." Barry said as he walked up to there table. Caitlin froze. Her sobs immediately stopping at the sound of his voice. She couldn't let him see her like this. Panic filled her veins as she tried to stealthily wipe her face with the sleeves of her jacket.

Barry placed a light hand on Caitlin's back when he saw her face buried. "Everything ok Caitlin?"

She raised her head slowly avoiding eye contact with Barry. She didn't want him to see her blood shot eyes and tear stained face. As soon she lifted her head she was greater with his smiling handsome face. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be around him without seeing them. She couldn't get the picture of him and that blonde girl out of her mind. She cringed at his touch thinking only of how he had touched _her_ with those hands. Kissed _her_ with those lips. The burning from new tears started to creep back. She needed to get away as soon as possible.

"You rushed off so fast yesterday," Barry started. "I didn't get a chance to buy you that cup of coffee I owe you." Barry flashed her his crooked smile and his emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Yeah well I can get my own coffee Mr. Allan thank you very much. I need to go. Bye Cisco. Good day to you Mr. Allan." She stood up and rushed passed Barry, passed the crowd of people, not looking back. Once outside she hid behind a wall out of sight, and she broke down in tears.

Barry had watched her walk away confused on what he had done to upset her. He looked at Cisco and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with Caitlin? She's acting...weird."

Cisco shrugged trying to play as if he didn't know anything. He couldn't tell Barry about Caitlin's feelings toward him, he slurped his coffee while he thought of something to say.

"Women. Am I right? Soooo? How have you been?" Cisco nodded his head, thinking, yeah that was good.

Barry stared at Cisco with squinted eyes. He knew Cisco was hiding something. "Come on man, what's really going on here? First Caitlin freaks out when we're shopping yesterday and now your both acting weird."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Cisco denied. He continued to slurp his coffee.

"I can tell when you guys are hiding something from me." Barry sat down in the seat Caitlin had been using, and grabbed Cisco's mug away from him. "Stop doing that and tell me what's going on." He demanded.

"Look Barry," Cisco said seriously. "It's not my secret to tell so your just gonna have to talk to her yourself." He finally admitted. He wanted to see Caitlin happy and that wasn't going to happen until everything was out in open.

"I just don't know what I did. Everything was fine yesterday. We were laughing and having fun. Then she tried on this blue dress that she looked…beautiful in. Then boom freaks out and she's gone." Barry looked back at the door hoping to see Caitlin again.

Cisco took a deep breath, questioning how did he become the sane one, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her."

"What are you talking about?" Barry stared at him confused.

Cisco shook his head, "Barry I see the way you look at her. I know you have feelings for her."

Barry sighed and dropped his head, "Its that obvious huh?" He looked back up at Cisco with the same sad eyes that Caitlin had.

"As plain as the nose on your face."

"I just can't tell her how I feel. She's with my dad. It would break his heart. I just can't do that." Barry said sadly.

"Then go talk to your dad first." Cisco urged. "You both are going to be miserable if you don't say anything."

Barry sat up a little straighter, "What do you mean both? Does Caitlin have feelings for me too?"

"Stupid," Cisco said under his breath. He cursed his big mouth, and sighed, "All I'm going to say is, _you_ have to talk to her."

A stupid grin spread across Barry's lips, "OK. Your right." He started to get excited, and his eyes were wild. "I'm gonna talk to my dad. I'm gonna tell him how I feel about her. Its gonna be good." He stood up and clapped his hands together, "I hope." He started to turn to walk away, but stopped and turned to Cisco, "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Yeah? Get in line." Cisco grabbed his coffee mug back and returned to his slurping holding back a confident smile. He gave Barry a thumbs up as he watched him run out the door.

* * *

Barry walked into his dad's office at Central City hospital full of courage and confidence. He wasn't sure how his dad would take hearing his feelings toward Caitlin, but it had to be said. He didn't want to hide any more, so he took a deep breath and said, "Hey dad, you got a minute to talk?"

Henry looked up from the charts on his desk, and smiled at his son, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Barry started pacing in front of his dad's desk. His mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Where to begin? Does he just blurt it out? Or does he build up to it? "I wanted to talk to you about Caitlin." He couldn't look Henry in the eye. This was going to harder than he thought. He ran his hands slowly through his hair.

A smile spread across Henry's lips, "She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah dad that's kinda why I'm here." Barry's courage was starting to slip away.

"Wait. Before you start, I wanted to show you something." Henry reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it revealing a simple shimmering one carat diamond ring nestled inside. Barry's mouth fell open, he was speechless, and his heart was breaking.

"What do you think?" Henry looked up at Barry with childlike eyes. "I'm going to ask her after the charity ball." He glanced between the ring and his son waiting for an answer. "Well? What do you think?"

Barry was able to finally find his voice, "Don't you think its kind of sudden dad?" He felt as if a vice was squeezing his chest. He stared at the sparkling diamond as it taunted him. You're too late it said. He suddenly lost the ability to hear. There was an eerie silence that feel between him and his father. He could see his dad's lips moving but nothing came through. The only sound he could hear was his heart thumping against his chest. Thump thump. Thump thump.

"She's the one son." His dad's voice broke through, but still sounded so far away. Hundreds of miles away. Were they still in the same room?

Barry couldn't think straight. His eyes moved wildly around the room as he became shrouded in darkness. He needed to find his way out. He needed to get away.

"Are you OK?" Barry didn't hear Henry's words normally. They came out in slow motion, echoing inside his head. Reverberating on the inside of his mind. _Am I OK? Am I OK? AM I OK?!_

"I gotta go dad." Barry was able get out. He struggled to find his way to the door. He came into the office feeling like he could take on the world, now he felt like he was being crushed by the world.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Henry tried to reach out to his son. He closed the ring box and placed it back in its hiding place.

"No, its nothing. Don't worry about it." Barry found a little more strength once his kryptonite was put away. He was able to run out of his dads office though his sight was still blinded. Blinded by hate? Blinded by love? Blinded by confusion? He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away. Far away.

Barry turned a sharp corner and ran right into Caitlin. They both fell to the floor by the force of their bodies hitting each other.

Barry sat on the floor for a moment gasping for air. The wind had gotten knocked out of him from the encounter. Or maybe it was just seeing her again and knowing what his dad planned.

Caitlin's body began to tremble from closeness of him. She could still smell him on her clothes from their brief collision. She needed to be strong. She needed to be cold, "You know you really need to look where your going."

"Sorry." He whispered. "I was…rushing. I just got some bad news and I wasn't paying attention." He slowly got to his feet and started to gather the papers she had been carrying.

She sat on the floor and watched him closely. His lean muscular body moving fluidly. Reaching down and picking up papers, moving around her but not touching her. He wasn't looking her in the eye, and she was grateful for that. She couldn't take staring into his green eyes any longer. She wanted him and she hated herself for it.

"Are you OK?" He asked quietly. He wasn't his normal happy goofy self. She wondered how bad that news was to upset him so much.

"I'm fine. You?" Her voice was just as timid as his.

He held out a hand to help her up. She stared at it, debating whether she should except.

She finally took his hand, and pulled herself up. She met his gaze and immediately looked away.

Caitlin was being cold and distant, Barry couldn't take it any longer. If what Cisco hinted at was true? If she really did have feelings for him too? He needed to know. He deserved to know because he couldn't let her marry his father. He won't let that happen without telling her the truth. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you? You've been avoiding me today and I want to know why."

She could hear the pain in his voice, and fought back the urge to take him into her arms. She wanted to caress his cheek and kiss his lips, but she fought it. She buried her feelings for him and her inner struggle shown on her face. Her features tightened into stone and she remained quiet.

Barry stared at her icy face, and hardened eyes. _What changed in her? What could I have done to make her hate me so?_ "I thought you were my friend." He said softly.

"I am. And that's all I'll ever be." She said coldly then, rushed off before he could say another word.

Barry realized he was in love with a women he could never have.

But what he didn't know is that Caitlin was thinking the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I kept rewriting it wanting it to be just right. I hope it was worth the wait. Please comment. Thanks.**

* * *

Caitlin gnawed on the corner of her lower lip as she stared at her blue gown hanging on the back of her bedroom closet door. She wore a black lace bra with matching panties and a black garter belt attached to black thigh high stockings. Her arms were crossed as she debated whether to go with Henry to the charity ball. She had been avoiding both Barry and Henry for the last few days. She couldn't continue to lie to herself or Henry or Barry, but she couldn't admit the truth either. She was just to scared of getting hurt again. She knew she couldn't survive the pain.

She picked up her phone and called her lifeline.

"Just go." Cisco said when he answered the phone. "Have a good time, then decide."

"I don't know if I want to go now. I'm gonna be close to Henry and we really haven't seen each other in a couple days. I don't even feel like his girlfriend anymore. And what if I see Barry? I don't think I could handle that right now." She started pacing back and forth in her bedroom as the conflict plagued her thoughts.

"Just go and then brake up with him tomorrow. I know you don't love him Caitlin. Don't force yourself to be with someone you don't love just because you think you need a shield."

"That's a little cold don't you think and I never said Henry was a shield." She said dryly.

"No you never said he was a shield. He's just some old guy that you never hang out with, barely kiss and never do anything with. Sure he's not a shield." Cisco's sarcasm dripped through the phone line.

"Yeah well I'm going tonight then. And I'm going all the way with him tonight too." She said matter of factly.

"All the way? What are you? 15?" Cisco had to hold back a chuckle.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She heaved a big sigh and plopped down on her bed. "It's the only way I'll know for sure. If I have feelings for Henry or…" she trailed off not able to say it out loud. Some how she knew if she said it out loud it would make it more true. More real. And she wasn't ready to do that.

"You should stop being so afraid of how you feel." Cisco said sincerely.

"I know." She said quietly. "Thanks Cisco. I'll call you when I get home." She hung up the phone and got ready for a night she would never forget.

She arrived at Henry's house and rang the doorbell. Barry answered the door. Crraappp, she thought. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid tonight. Seeing him makes her decision so much harder.

"You look beautiful Caitlin." Barry said as she walked through the door. Her hair was swept up into a tight swirl with two small ringlets framing her face. She had smoky blue eyeshadow on and a dark pink lipstick lightly covering her pouty lips. Barry drank in her beauty and had to steady himself against the doorframe as she walked by. Her scent was intoxicating and he felt a little drunk just being near her. He reached up a hand to caress her exposed shoulder but stopped and resisted the urge.

She met his gaze and got lost in the emerald pools of his eyes. She was drowning. She needed a life jacket. A floatation device. Something to help her find her way back to the surface. She closed her eyes hoping that would give her strength. She was at least able to speak, "Thank you Barry. Is your dad ready?"

His gaze fell to the floor, "I'll let him tell you."

"Tell me what?" she stared at Barry for a moment waiting for an answer, then turned her gaze to the stairs. Henry was walking down the stairs in scrubs. He wasn't wearing a tux or a suit. A frown crossed his lips when his eyes landed on Caitlin.

"I got called in for an emergency." He said when he was face to face with her.

Caitlin's face contorted into an angry scowl. "I thought you changed your call schedule?"

"I did," he tried to rub her arm comfortingly, but she pulled away. "Dr. Callahan caught the stomach flu. He was supposed to take my call. I'm so sorry honey."

Caitlin stared at him with cold questioning eyes. She threw her hands in the air, "This was your thing. I was only going because of you." She hung her head down and stared at the heavy fabric of new dress. She gripped the sides of her dress and caressed the soft texture in between her fingers. "I guess I'll just go home then." Her voice was low and defeated. She thought this would be the night that she could finally give herself to Henry. She wanted to prove to herself she really wasn't in love with Barry. She needed to prove it to herself.

"No don't do that." Henry caught her arm as she started to walk away. "You're all dressed up. You look beautiful. Why don't you let Barry take you." Barry's head shot up with the mention of his name.

"I can what now?" He said with surprise.

"My tux is here, he can wear it and take you." Henry cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to have a good time. Show those stuffy doctors how beautiful you look in your new dress. Plus the tickets are purchased already, no sense in wasting them." He kissed her lips gently, but briefly.

She looked nervously at Barry and back at Henry. She chewed at the corner of her lower lip, then turned her gazed back to Barry, "As long as he's OK with it."

Barry stared wide eyed at his father and Caitlin. Did he want this? Did he want to be this close to Caitlin? Would he be able to control himself?

He told himself he was doing this for his dad, and he would be a perfect gentleman, and escort Caitlin to the charity ball. "Yeah it would be ok...I guess."

He slowly walked passed them and went upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed panic filling his heart as the realization of what he just decided to do sank in.

His dad opened his bedroom door slowly, "Thanks for doing this son. I really didn't want her to miss this." Henry held out a black garment bag, "Here's my tux."

"No problem Dad." Barry said as he reached for the bag. "She does look beautiful, doesn't she?" Barry regretted saying the words as soon as they left his lips. He looked at his dad for any sign of anger and added, "I just mean, it would be a shame that she got all dressed up for nothing." He looked at his dad with desperate eyes. Did his dad know? Could he sense how Barry felt about her? He didn't want to find out. He grabbed the tux from his dad and started pushing him out of the room. "Well I got to get ready now if we're going to make it on time."

"Yeah sure thing." His dad was able to say before the door closed in his face.

When Barry came downstairs wearing his father's tux, Caitlin lost the ability to breathe. He was a handsome sight with his hair combed back perfectly and his chest and strong arms accentuated by the tux's restrictive material.

"You look great son." Henry said with a prideful smile and clapped Barry on the back. "Doesn't he look great Caitlin?"

She gnawed on the corner of her lip again which was getting slightly red and raw. She nodded her head in agreement, as she tried to get her lungs working again.

"Well we better get going." Barry held the front door open for Caitlin. She looked at Barry shyly as she walked by. Her stomach was in knots and beads of perspiration lined her forehead. She walked outside not even telling Henry goodbye. She was upset with him for putting her in this situation. She wanted to prove that he was the one for her, but all he has done was prove that he's not.

When they arrived at the ball, Barry had opened the car door for her and she took his hand as he helped her out. "Thank you." She breathed out. He nodded. They nervously walked in together. They could both tell that something had changed with their relationship. They as casual with each other. It secretly worried them both, but neither one wanted to be the first to say anything.

The charity ball consisted of an art gallery which the patrons could purchase and the proceeds would go to the hospital charity. Caitlin and Barry walked through glancing at the paintings here and there. Their hands lingered close but never touched. They were magnets facing the same polarity, so close but pushing each other away.

They came across a painting that held Caitlin's interest. She stared at it unable to look away. It was of a woman with her head down on a table. It wasn't obvious, but Caitlin could see the woman had been crying. She could see the hurt in the woman's eyes. She knew that hurt all to well. She reached out for Barry's arm, needing to touch him, needing to be near him. Needing him to breath.

"Hey are you OK?" he asked when Caitlin grabbed onto him. She enterlaced her arm with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just…" she stared into his eyes searching for strength.

He smiled sweetly, caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Do you want to go sit down? It looks like their serving dinner now." Barry said calmly. She nodded her head.

They walked by the rest of the artwork not paying much attention, but one caught Barry's eye briefly. It was a white canvas with the words "Love Is Friendship Caught Fire" in big bold black hand writing, and the word fire was in a multitude of reds, yellows and oranges, as if the word itself were a fiery blaze. Those words stuck with him, and nestled in his mind as he ushered Caitlin to their table.

Music softly played in the background as they ate dinner. "Thanks for understanding."

"Sure. No problem."

She wanted to lighten her mood, but was unable to when the next song started. 'Crazy Love' by Van Morrison played quietly, and other couples started dancing.

 _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heaven's open every time she smiles  
_ _And when I come to her that's where I belong  
_ _Yet I'm running to her like a river's song  
_ _She give me love, love, love, love crazy love_

Caitlin stopped dead as the song played. _Why did it have to be this song? Out of all the songs in the world they have to play this one,_ she thought. She started to chew on her bottom lip again as she quietly sang along.

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
_ _She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
_ _Yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down  
_ _Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
_ _Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

Barry could see the change in her body language. He watch her gnawing her lower lip, quietly singing the words to the song. "Is something bothering you?"

She looked at him shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because your doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something is bothering you."

Did he really know her that well? "Its just this song. I love this song, and it was going to be my wedding song, but...I haven't listened to it since...Ronnie"

Barry could see the hurt on her face and wanted to make it go away. He never wanted to see her hurt like this again. "Do you want to have your wedding dance?"

"No. You don't have to do that." She shook her head.

"Come on. The songs almost over already." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
_ _Yes I need her in the daytime (I need her)  
_ _Yes I need her in the night (I need her)  
_ _Yes I want to throw my arms around her (I need her)_

Their bodies swayed together to the music. Barry had his arm wrapped around Caitlin's waist and their hands were clasped together. She smiled up at him as he spun her around. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his neck and a chill ran up his spine. The sudden realization that he was holding her in his arms. Her body close to his. He never wanted to let her go. He kissed her head as she laid it gently on his shoulder.

 _Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight  
_ _Yeah when I'm returning from so far away  
_ _She gives me some sweet lovin brighten up my day_

She lifted her head and stared into his sparkling emerald eyes. She knew now. She knew it was never going to be Henry. She never had wanted to admit that she could feel this way again. She thought that part of her heart was dead, never to be whole again. But being here in Barry's arms, she was whole, she was a person worthy of love.

 _Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
_ _Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul  
_ _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
_ _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

As they gazed into each others eyes, their lips slightly parted. Barry's eyes quickly shifted down to Caitlin's lips. They didn't need words, they could feel it in their core, this was right, this was the way it was suppose to be. Their lips hovering close to each other, tasting their breath.

Their breathing got heavier from the closeness of their bodies. The warm tension he felt in his stomach coiled tightly, and he needed her. He was hungry for her. Her arms, her legs, her lips. He closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together slowly, timidly. He was unsure if she would except his lips, but he drank in the sweetness and he could feel her move with him. Her mouth opened for him allowing their tongues to dance together. His lust took over and he deepened their kiss pulling her to him, tighter. She entangled her fingers in his hair, and pushed herself up on her toes.

Then her mind flashed to the scene of him and his blonde girlfriend. His lips, the lips she kissed right now had been wrapped her breast. She could still hear their moans of pleasure. She suddenly pulled away, feeling bile rise in her throat. She covered her lips with shaking fingers and stared at him with disgust and pain. How could he kiss her when he had a girlfriend?

She couldn't speak, with his taste still on her lips. Hot tears welled in her eyes and the only thing she could think to do, was to run. Run out of the room. Away from him. Away from the hurt and pain she was all too familiar with.

He watched her running away, unable to move, his mind dazed from the kiss he had craved for so long. Why was she running? His mouth fell open, smeared with her dark pink lipstick, his heart racing, he needed to go after her. He had felt it. She kissed him back. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. What was she so afraid of?

"Caitlin!" He yelled as he began to chase after her. He rushed past the other quests chastising looks, pushing his way through the crowd, only thinking of her. "Caitlin stop!"

He found her in the lobby of the hotel, she had stopped to take off her heels. "Caitlin!" He called again. She looked back with panic in her eyes.

"Don't follow me. Stay away." She said running out the door.

"Caitlin stop! Please!" He had finally caught up with her outside and grabbed her arm. Rain poured down on them. The tux weighed heavy on him as the rain soaked through it.

He spun her around cupping her head in his hands, making her look him in the eyes. He stared at her not sure what he wanted to say. He just needed her to stop running. He watched her face as the rain dripped off her nose, and eyelashes, soaking her hair leaving it flat, and thought how beautiful she looked. He felt her shiver. Was it the cold?

"What Barry?" She finally whispered.

"Why did you run?" His own body shivered.

"I can't do this." Her voice cracked as new tears burned in her eyes. "Every time you are near me..." she trailed off.

Barry suddenly remembered the painting he saw, "Love is friendship caught fire, and my heart has caught fire for you Dr. Caitlin Snow." He watched her to see if anything changed in her expression. He wasn't sure if she was crying or if it was the rain. "My father is going to ask you to marry him and I couldn't let that happen without telling you how I feel. And I know you feel the same. I felt it just now when we kissed, I felt it, but I need to hear you say it. Caitlin, do you love me?"

Her turned eyes down unable to stared into his beautiful face, quietly said, "Yes."

She pulled her face away and took a step back from him, and with more assertiveness, "Yes. Is that what you want to hear? Yes, Barry I love you. I have loved you from the moment you shocked my hand and woke my body up from a slumber I didn't know I was in. But I can't allow myself to feel that love because if I did, it would kill me, when you end up breaking my heart. I just couldn't survive that."

He gently touched her shoulder, "I would never hurt you. I love you."

"Yeah? Well, Ronnie said that too." She throw his hand off her shoulder.

Hurt clouded his eyes, "How can you turn away from me if you love me?"

She had to turn eyes away from him, she couldn't say what she wanted and see the pain on his face, "I can't even look at you right now. Every time I look at you, I see you with her, and I can't stand it."

"What are you talking about? Who?" Barry was confused.

"You and your little blonde slut." Caitlin sucked in a deep breath. Her hot tears burned her cold rain soaked skin.

Barry reached out for her trying to reason with her, "She means nothing to me. She's just a friend."

"Ha!" Caitlin screamed. "Gee really Barry? Well you guys looked a lot closer than friends the other night."

Barry's face turned red and hot, even though the cold rain had him soaked to the bone. The realization of Caitlin seeing him with Patty horrified him, and left him speechless.

Caitlin turned seeing the mortified look on his face, "Yeah, that's right. I saw you guys." She paused taking a breath trying to find strength to continue. "I came over to your house to tell you that I love you. That I was going to break it off with Henry because I wanted you. That's when I saw you with her. I saw you two fucking on the couch." Bitterness dripped from her lips as she spoke. "It took all my strength not to scream. I thought Ronnie hurt me, but seeing you two fucking, damn near killed me."

Barry clenched his jaw. She had no right to judge him. To make him feel bad about being with someone else, "I'm sorry you saw that and you feel this way, but who I fuck is no concern of yours! And last I looked, you were still with my dad!" His pain had turned to anger, and his anger was turned towards her. "I only started sleeping with her, because of you. The thought of you and my dad together, what do you think that did to me? Huh? I wanted you and I couldn't have you, so I fucked her. And I fucked her good." His lips curled into a sneer as he spoke.

Caitlin slapped his cold cheek leaving a sting that burned his skin. He stood strong, his face hard and unloving.

"You said Henry is going to ask me to marry him, well…I'm going to marry him, because he is kind and he will take care of me and he is safe." She hardened her resolve and ran off into the night. Leaving Barry alone, wet and cold with nothing but regret and a shattered heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it is taking me so long to post new chapters. Work has just been crazy and my husband changed his start time at work so I have no time in the morning to write anymore. I hope it was worth the wait. Hey I was curious to know what you guys thought of the putting the song lyrics in the last chapter. No one commented on it and I just wanted to know if you guys felt that it worked.**

* * *

The rain poured down as Barry drove around town not caring where he ended up. He tried, without success, to clear his mind of the pain on Caitlin's face. Why did he say that? Why did he feel the need to hurt her with his words? He needed to apologize, to make her see he really did love her. He knew it would hurt his dad, but he couldn't live without her anymore. He _wouldn't_ live without her anymore.

But where did she run off to? Where would she go? The hospital. She said she was going to see his dad, so that's where he was going. He put the pedal to the floor and sped as fast as he could to the hospital.

He flew through the emergency room doors not paying any attention to the nurse that tried to stop him. "Hey you can't go in there!" he heard her yell as he rushed passed her.

He searched the floor frantically looking for his dad. Instead he found a nurse that had worked with his dad for years, "Kendra!" he called out as he ran up to her. "Have you seen my dad or Cait, uh Dr. Snow tonight?" She heard the urgency in his voice and responded with the same trepidation, "No. Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" She looked him over for any signs of injury, but only noticed his clothes were soaked and thought something might have happened in the rain storm.

 _Only my heart_ , he thought. "I just need to talk to my dad. Is he in with a patient?" he panted with anticipation.

Kendra's hazel eyes looked at him with confusion, "Your dad has tonight off. He and Dr. Snow were going to that charity event. I thought you know about it."

Barry's anxiety quickly turned to bewilderment, "That was the plan but Dr. Callahan got the stomach flu and dad had to come in for him."

She gave him quizzical smile, "I think you're mistaken Barry, Dr. Callahan is here. He's in with a patient right now, but I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you when he's done." She watched his face convulse from confusion to pain and to anger. "Are you sure your OK?"

An alarm suddenly beeped to life on the monitors in front of them. Kendra reached over and hit a button to silence it. "I'm sorry Barry I have to go. Dr. Callahan is in room 3 if you want, you can wait for him right here." She rushed off to the room that the alarm generated from.

Barry stood in the middle of the emergency room his head spinning with a tornado of questions. _My dad? Lied to me? To Caitlin? Why? What the hell is going on?_

"Barry? What can I do for you?" Dr. Callahan asked kindly. Barry stared at him unable to speak. His mind was racing with questions.

"Is everything ok? Is your dad ok?" the doctor asked seeing the pale dumbfounded look on Barry's face.

"Did you...were you sick tonight? Like with the stomach flu?" Barry asked hoarsely.

The doctor shook his head, "No I feel fine. Been here all night. It's been a little crazy with the rain, but-"

"So my dad wasn't going to cover for you tonight?" Barry interrupted.

The doctor looked confused, "No. He was going to the charity ball tonight. I was suppose to go, but he convinced me he needed to go so we switched shifts and I gave him my tickets."

 _What the fuck?!_ "Thank you. I need to go." Barry rushed out of the emergency room with just as much urgency as he ran into it. He hopped back into his car and drove home hoping the whole time his dad had a very good reason for lying.

* * *

When he finally got home he bolted through the front door and found his dad standing by the fire place with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked desperately. "I went to the hospital. I talked with Dr. Callahan and he told me he hasn't been sick at all tonight. He even said you convinced him to give you the tickets to the ball."

Henry stared at him with sad eyes. His face hung heavy with guilt and remorse. "You need to sit down son. I need to talk to you." Henry gestured to the couch inviting Barry to sit down.

"I'm not sitting down until you tell me what's going on? Is Caitlin here?" Barry asked again with more urgency.

"Sit down Barry." Henry demanded. He had a desperation in his eyes Barry had never seen before.

He complied, and sat down on the couch with an audible irritated sigh. "Ok. I'm sitting. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Henry couldn't look his son in the eyes, instead he stared into the fire knowing he had made horrible choices, and Barry and Caitlin were suffering the consequences.

"Let me start by saying all this was never my intention." Henry's voice was low as his throat tightened with shame. "I love you and I just wanted to see you happy." He paused trying to find the inner strength to continue and hoping his son wouldn't hate him forever.

"What are you talking about. Why did you lie about working tonight at the hospital?" When Henry didn't answer, Barry asked quietly, "Did you ask Caitlin to marry you?"

"No…and I never planned to ask her. I never loved her. She's a sweet girl, but she's too young for me." Henry's words fell like brinks, a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. He had been drowning in a sea of lies, and he finally was grabbing a life jacket.

Barry stared at his father with astonishment. His mouth gapped open, unable to speak. Was he hearing right?

"When Caitlin first came to work for me she was sweet, and lovely girl, but I could tell she was sad. The more I got to know her the more I thought she would be perfect for you but," he turned around finally facing his son. "You're so damn stubborn! You didn't want anything to do with anyone that wasn't Iris. I wanted to introduce you two but not make it seem like it was a set up. So when she asked me out I thought it would be the perfect situation for you to get to know each other." He sighed, leaving his confession out in the open. "I thought maybe if you thought she was unavailable you'd be more willing to get to know her."

Barry gazed at the floor as the realization of his father's lies was sinking in. "What about the proposal? Why did you tell me you were going to ask her to marry you?"

"I was trying to push you into telling me you liked her." Henry knelt down on one knee and tried to grasp at one of Barry's hands, "I thought maybe...you would say something."

Barry stood up quickly pushing hid fathers gesture away, "Why would that push me into telling you I liked her, all it did was push me _away_ from her." He felt the need to escape. He didn't want to hear anymore. He felt dizzy and sick like when he would ride a roller coaster as a boy. "God Dad! I thought you were finally happy after all these years. Do you really think I would want to be the one to ruin that for you?"

"I'm sorry son." Henry whispered still knelling on the floor. He stayed on his knees giving penance to son.

"No! You do not get to call me that right now." Barry paced back and forth behind the couch. "I can't believe this. What about when I asked if you were cheating? Why didn't you say something then?"

"I wasn't sure if you liked her yet and…I wasn't ready to tell you…the whole truth." Henry looked down shame coloring his face.

"There's more?!" Barry yelled unable to comprehend the massive charade his father had been playing.

"Yes. I've been seeing someone for a year now. She's the hospitals administrator, Christina McGee. I didn't want to tell you at first because I wasn't sure how you would react with me dating someone. I didn't want you to feel like I was replacing your mother."

"So telling me your dating someone my age is so much better." Barry said sarcastically.

"She told me it was a mistake to lie to you two, but I didn't listen to her, and now I've ruined everything." Henry slowly stood and reached a hand out to his son praying for forgiveness.

Barry stared at his dad with shock and disbelief. The man he trusted all his life had been scheming and lying to him for months. Secretly dating someone, lying about dating Caitlin, lying about everything.

An uncontrollable rage bubbled to the surface. His vision turned red and his hands shook with a fury he had never felt before. He had been betrayed, by his father. The man that was always supposed to be there for him. His hand uncontrollably curled into a tight fist, and he struck his father with a right hook. Angry tears welled in his eyes.

"Ok. Ok. I deserve that. I've been lying to you and I deserve that." Henry messaged the area of his chin where Barry's fist made contact.

"What about Caitlin? Was she in on it too?" Barry said through clinched teeth.

"No. No, I have been lying to her too." Henry said defeated

"Do you know how bad she was hurt by her fiancée? How could you do something like this to her?" Barry had an excusatory tone.

"I didn't even know she had been engaged before. She was getting a lot of advances from some of the other doctors and I thought maybe she was just asking me out as a way to avoid the others doctors. I never meant to hurt her." Henry pleaded. "I had nothing but good intentions in mind."

"Good intentions? _Good intentions_? Well your good intentions have betrayed my trust in you." Barry could hardly stand to look his father in the eye. "You've lied to me for months, no wait, a whole year apparently. I can't be near you right now. I need some air. I need to see Caitlin. Where is she?"

"She came by here, she was in tears." Henry said sadly. "I guess you guys had a fight or something? She was rambling on about how she would marry me and how I am safe and we needed to get married as soon as possible. I had to sit her down and tell the truth too." He paused for a moment and rubbed his cheek, "She slapped me…twice. Then stormed out. I assume she went home."

"Well that's just great." Barry flung his arms in the air. "She's been hurt by both of us tonight." He slumped back down on the couch remembering his hurtful words.

"How did you hurt her?" Henry asked sincerely. He slowly moved closer to his son hoping he wouldn't push him away again.

"We kissed and it was…" he remembered the taste of her sweet lips, and the kiss so soft and timid. "Magical. Then all of a sudden she runs away. I catch up with her and she tells me she saw me and Patty…together and that's all she can think about. She says she can't look at me because the image keeps popping in her head or something. It made me mad. She had no right to excuse me of hurting her when the only reason I started seeing Patty was because I am in love with _her_." The irritation in his voice hung high and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So you do love Caitlin." Henry apprehensively sat down next to Barry and tried comfort him by placing a hand on his back.

Barry stood up quickly, "Don't touch me right now. There is nothing you can do right now that is going to make any of this ok. I just feel like everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do." He walked behind the couch again, pacing back and forth. He felt lost and for the first time in his life he didn't have his dad to help him find his way. "I just don't know how I'm ever going to trust you again." He stopped and held onto the back of the couch for strength. "I'm going to go see Caitlin. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I need to make sure she's OK." He pushed off the back of the couch and started for the door.

"Barry wait." Henry called to him, "I'm so sorry I've hurt you both. Please tell her how sorry I am."

Barry just shook his head and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Barry sat outside Caitlin's apartment working up the courage to knock on her door. He was afraid she would push him away, tell him to go to hell, or that she never wanted to see him again. He decided whatever she said he would agree to, even if it meant never seeing her again. He slowly walked up her walk way and heard someone singing very loudly and very off key.

He peeked into her front bay window and saw her dancing around signing along to Van Morrison, he recognized the song as "Someone Like You". A small smile crept across his face as he watched her twirl and sway in her blue gown.

He held his hand up next to the door hesitating for a moment then knocked quietly. When she didn't answer the door he had to knock a little louder.

Caitlin flung the door open and squinted at Barry for a moment, then yelled "Barry Allen! What the hell are you doing here?" her words slightly slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" Barry asked a little concerned. If she's drinking she may not remember what he says to her.

"Why yes. Do you want to join me?" She slightly stumbled away leaving the door open. She grabbed the bottle of wine she had been drinking from and went back to singing and dancing by herself. "Someone like you! Makes it all worth while!" she sang at the top of her lungs.

Barry closed the door so the neighbors wouldn't hear her and stood in the doorway just watching her.

"Caitlin? Are you ok?" He said as he slowly walked towards her. "I came over because I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"Was she good? Do you love her?" Caitlin asked not looking at him. She didn't wait for an answer, she just kept dancing with herself and continued singing, "I've been all around the world marching to the beat of a different drum."

"She wasn't you." Barry started somberly. "That's all that matters. I only want you." He grabbed her hand and spun her right into his arms. "I broke things off with her because I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I didn't feel right being with her and thinking of you the whole time." He pulled her close to him swaying with the music and inhaled the scent of her hair still damp from the rain.

Caitlin closed her eyes, her body feeling heavy from drinking. Her head spun slightly and all she wanted was to stay in his arms but she couldn't. Not yet. She still needed time. She sighed and slowly said, "I need you to leave right now Barry."

He looked at her with heartache in his eyes. He was finally pouring his heart out to her and she wants him to leave? But he told himself he would what she wanted.

"I just need some more time. The wine is helping, but you being here isn't." She gently placed a hand on his cheek. He laid his hand over hers and closed his eyes absorbing the heat from her touch. "I know I love you Barry, but so much has happened tonight, I just need some time to wrap my head around it."

"I lost you once already tonight, I don't want to lose you again." He said heavy hearted. His eyes still closed, he couldn't watch her push him away again.

"I'm not lost, I'm just wandering." She said sweetly. "I will come to you when I'm ready."

* * *

Barry laid in his bed with his arms behind his head watching shadows dance on the ceiling. He could still feel Caitlin's touch on his cheek. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. If she would ever forgive his father. Would he ever forgive his father?

He heard his door creak open, and a shadowy figure stepped into his room. "Dad I told you I'm not ready to talk." He said not lifting his head. He waited for his dad to leave, but when the figure didn't say anything, he sat up slightly to get a better picture to the person in his room.

The graceful figure glided across the floor like a ghost. He squinted in the darkness trying to focus, when a beam of moonlight illuminated the figure and he could see that it was Caitlin. She was wearing a long heavy over coat.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here?" He jumped out of bed, wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream again. He stood at the foot of his bed and she stopped just inches away from him. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she placed a gentle hand on the cheek she had slapped. "I'm sorry." her voice was a quiet whisper.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly. "I am the one who is sorry." He gently traced the line of her jaw and caressed her lips with his thumb. She closed her eyes letting his touch intoxicate her. Her head ached from the alcohol but his touch is what she craved.

He leaned in to kiss her but stopped suddenly, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to argue. I just want…I just want you." She stared into his eyes with a hunger he had never seen before. She took one more stop closer, and breathed out, "I want to feel you inside me."

He crashed his lips against hers feeling all the love and need rushing out of him. She savored the taste of his lips and opened her mouth to him. Their bodies hungry with desire, he ripped open her over coat and found she wore nothing but matching black lace bra and panties underneath. He let his hands explore her body, memorizing every inch, every contour.

He moved his lips down to her neck moaning into her soft flesh. She trembled from his touch, "I've wanted you for so long Barry." She said in a sigh.

"I've dreamed of you. I have dreamed of this exact moment." He whispered between kisses. He traced her collar bone with his lips. He slowly pulled a bra strap off one shoulder leaving a kiss in its place, then the other. He unhooked the back letting the bra fall to the floor, exposing her perfect breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and teased the other with his nimble fingertips. She sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed his arms for support. The pleasure made her legs weak and her center ache, she could feel the moisture building between her legs.

Barry gently picked her up into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips meeting again as he slowly walked around to the side of the bed. He laid her down tenderly, then slowly pulled off her panties. He gazed at her naked beauty. He knelt down and laid a hand lightly in between her breasts and slowly caressed the skin down passed her navel stopping just above the small patch of dark hair.

He placed butterfly kisses on her knees then her thighs and worked his way to her inner thighs. She moaned out his name over and over, then whispering "yes…"

He lightly traced the silken lips of her slit. "You're already so wet." He whispered. He slowly slipped a finger into her waiting center. Her hips bucked and he held her down with his other hand. "Gently…" he sighed, then he licked her soft flesh moaning when he tasted her sweet nectar.

She moaned uncontrollably, losing her senses as his tongue and finger pleasured her. She felt her center coil and tighten as an orgasm built. He could feel her walls quiver inside and inserted another finger, while his tongue lapped at her little clit to push her over the edge. Her body shook with ecstasy as the orgasm rippled through her and her legs tightened on Barry's head.

Her body quivered from the passing orgasm and he smiled as kissed his way back up to her breasts. He gently nipped at her tender nipple and she grabbed his face pulling him up to her. She pressed her lips to his pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting herself on his lips, arousing her even more. She reached down and felt his hard cock through his boxer shorts. She ripped her mouth away and hungrily said "Take these off."

He obeyed and stood up quickly pulling off his boxers. His cock was rock hard and aching for wet flesh. He spread her legs wide and laid down between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist opening herself to him. He slowly pushed his cock into wet core.

"Oh God!" she cried out as his cock filled her. He moaned out her name as her wet warmth encased him. He thrust slowly in and out and could feel her walls tightening again. "Are you going to come again already?" he breathed out.

"Yes. Yes. Oh God! Barry yes!" She shifted her hips to take him in deeper and they moaned in unison. "I love you..." fell from her lips as the orgasm ripped trough her again, making her body tremble with ecstasy.

A fire of desire burned within her and took over her senses, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his cock. "Oh yes…" he moaned. "Caitlin…"

She sat on his cock and her head flung back as she took the length of him inside her. He grabbed her breasts kneaded the nipples. She rode him harder and faster, growling out his name.

He grabbed her hips slowing her down. "I want savor you. I don't want to just fuck you. I want to make love to you." he whispered. He pulled her down to him, kissing her lips slowly while pumping his cock into her at an even pace. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly with each lunge of his cock.

He pushed her down onto her side so her back was facing him. He lifted her leg up slowly caressing down her soft skin to her dripping sex. He teased her entrance with two fingers then rubbed her clit slowly. He sheathed his cock inside her arousal and she sucked in a breath slowly.

He continued to assault her clit while he pounded into her pussy over and over. He quickened his pace as he felt his scrotum tightened with the building of his own orgasm. "I'm gonna come…" he growled.

He pushed himself closer so he could plunge his cock in deeper. She wrapped her leg behind him entwining it with his then reached down and clutched his ass feeling his muscles tighten with each thrust. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna….oh Goooodddd…" Caitlin whimpered.

He rubbed her clit harder pushing her over the euphoric edge and with his final thrust releasing seed deep inside. Her silky walls suckled at his cock as the waves of rapture flowed through her.

"Oh Caitlin…I love you…" fell from his lips as his last thrusts emptied his release into her. He rested his head on her should then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close him, his now flaccid cock still inside her slightly pulsating.

She reached behind and placed her hand on his head, holding him in place. "I never want to let go of you Caitlin." He whispered in a sleepy voice. A yawn escaped him, and he squeezed her tighter.

"Call me Cait…" she said quietly, but he was already asleep.


End file.
